Good before Bad
by Qualeo
Summary: There was once a human he didn't hate. Before the autobots came. Before she was gone. Rated T for slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of its characters.

This is my first Transformer story, so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to leave comments!

* * *

><p>A large object slammed down on to the earth's surface, burrowing a few feet in to the earth and sending dirt flying everywhere. The object was metal, dented in a few places, but otherwise intact. The ground shook a little upon impact, but not enough to cause panic in the closest town. The town in question was known as Harrington, Colorado. The town was not well known, mostly owing to the fact that nothing exciting ever happened there. Every now and then there would be troublemakers robbing a bank or stirring up trouble in one of the bars, but other than that, nothing. Since the town was so small and quiet, the police force was small as well. However, that did not mean that there were never any new recruits added to the force.<p>

The newest and only recruit in about a year was Sara Smith. She was a young twenty-seven year old woman with both an attitude and a desire to uphold the law. She had long, wavy strawberry blonde hair with bright blue eyes, though she usually had her hair done up in a ponytail and wore dark sunglasses. It was a strange habit that she had developed after watching her mother return home every day, since she was in the police force as well. However those days had long since passed by, her mother now buried in a cemetery all the way across the country. The day she had died had been a tragic day, filled with grief and a desire for revenge. Her mother had been killed in the line of duty, protecting a mother and her son from harm. She had received a medal for her actions, which was displayed in a glass case in her own home. Ever since that day, Sara had developed a strong desire to serve in the police force like her mother had, though she had not expected to be working in such a quiet town. At least she was still on the police force.

"Another quiet night. I don't even know why they both having someone patrol at this hour" Sara muttered under her breath, slightly annoyed that she was up at midnight. The Chief had decided that there should be at least one officer patrolling the town and the area around it each night. After much discussion, it had been decided that she would be patrolling tonight, much to her disappointment. However, orders were orders, and he was the boss. She was just another unrecognized subordinate in life, but it did not bother her too much. One day she would be at the top of the food chain, giving others orders instead of receiving them herself. One day she would make her mother proud.

Sara gripped the steering wheel as she drove down the road in the dark, turning on her headlights as she exited the town. She no longer had the comfort of houses and streetlights with her as she patrolled the empty land surrounding the town. She always felt nervous leaving the town, afraid that somebody would jump her when nobody was around. It was a feeling she hated, thinking that police officers lived without fear. She shook away the feeling, focusing on the road ahead. The last thing she wanted was to run over a stray animal or even a person. As she drove, the police cruiser she was driving shaking underneath her, she noticed something in the distance. It appeared as if something rather large had buried itself in to the ground, leaving a large hole. Sara felt her nervous and frightened feelings return in an instance, though she continued until she was parked on the side of the road, a few feet away from the object.

Fumbling for her flashlight and small pistol, she opened the door slowing trying to be as quiet as possible as she left the cruiser. The ground underneath her was unstable, possibly because of the crash. Whatever the reason, it gave out, sending the cop falling in to a hole. Sara had the urge to scream, but kept her mouth shut as she hit the ground below. She lost her grip on her pistol and flashlight, hitting the ground hard, leaving her dazed for a few seconds. The flashlight hit the ground hard, breaking upon impact. The light flickered before blacking out, its lens smashed. Suddenly, it was dark, the only noise coming from her cruiser. The soft hum of the engine calmed her down, that is, until it suddenly stopped. Sara froze for a second before scrambling for her pistol, which had fallen a few feet away. As she picked up the metal object, giving it a quick inspection, the sound of an engine startled her. Standing up slowly, she listened for the sound of voices, wondering if someone had spotted her cruiser and came to investigate. The only sound, however, was an engine. Suspicious, Sara found a suitable spot and began to climb out of the hole. As she emerged from the hole, she spotted her police cruiser. It was the way she had left it, believe it or not, running with the door slightly open.

Sara stared at it, confused. Only a second ago she had heard its engine cut off, followed by a strange noise. Here it was, however, still in the same position she had left it. The feeling of suspicion still lingering, she crept over to the cruiser slowly, as if expected someone to jump out and attack. Nothing happened, however, when she opened the cruiser door. In fact it was empty, all of her things gone. It was if somebody had stolen everything, but left the car. Sara felt irritated about the situation, having lost her purse as well as a few other important items. She climbed in to the drivers' seat again, deciding it was better not to dwell on the subject. As she turned the car around, headed back to town, she did not notice the smoke rising from far away.

An hour later, the cruiser was parked in her small garage, Sara having retired to bed. The garage was cramped, boxes almost completely taking over the place. It was silent, aside from the sound of mice scrambling around. A small, brave mouse darted forward towards the cruiser, stopping near one of its front tires. It sniffed the tire before biting down on it with its teeth. Once its teeth made impact, the cruiser suddenly flickered to life moving forward a little, enough to squash the mouse. The mouse made a loud squeaking noise before it was dead, its body splattered on the ground.. The cruiser backed up in to position, dying down again. Outside, the clouds moved, revealing the moon and letting a little of its light through the window of the garage. Now visible, was a strange sign on the front of the cruiser.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was having a few issues with my computer. Please review and tell me how I did, how I could make it better, and any issues you see.

Lone Wolf: Thank you for the review. It was a long wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

hidansgirl1234: Thank you for the review! I think you will enjoy the story a lot!

* * *

><p>"Lay low for now, lest you alert the humans to our presence. Blackout will make the first move…"<p>

That had been the order given to all the Decepticons who had been assigned by Starscream who, in Barricade's opinion, was an infuriating and ignorant leader, not at all worthy of his support. Yet here he was, Barricade, stuck in a human's dwelling! The Decepticon had been knocked off course from the others, landing in a small earth town far from his original destination. Not only had he acquired a few dents from the far from graceful landing, but his communication systems had been damaged. Frenzy had managed to avoid being damaged, but he was far from useful in this situation. He had scanned the fleshling's cellular communication device, leaving Barricade to suffer alone in the cramped garage, something he had not long ago looked up.

Morning came quickly, too quickly for Sara's liking. She had woken up a few minutes ago, though her eyes were closed and her body hidden from view under her many blankets. After a few more seconds, her alarm clock went off, causing her to groan and finally open one eye. Her room was small, suitable for a single woman on her age. Being an officer in a small quiet town did have its disadvantages.

Sara took her time getting ready for another boring day at work, pausing every so often to yawn or rub her eyes. She took a quick shower, cleaning herself up as well as she could manage early in the morning. She then proceeded to brush her hair, teeth, and put on a bit of make-up. After she had finished preparing herself for the day, she took one look at the mirror, approved herself, and then headed out in to the garage. She climbed in to the car without another thought, leaving behind her cell phone. She pushed down on the gas pedal and slowly drove out on to the street and towards the police station.

* * *

><p>Frenzy was a bit irritated, that being an understatement. He had been left behind by the stupid and forgetful human. He shifted out of hit alt form, taking a good look around at what the human called a 'home'. It was a pitiful place to say the least, empty of most electronics. The kitchen was small and dirty, the fridge covered in patches and the stove as well. The table had several chips and looked as if it was about to collapse, covered in only a few papers and Frenzy. Frenzy, taking note of the shaking, hopped off as the table finally gave way, scattering the papers all over the place. Frenzy gave the mess a brief look, deciding it was nothing of his concern and certainly not a mess he was required to clean. The Decepticon left the dirty kitchen, heading in to another room that appeared to be the living room. It had one lamp, a tiny TV, and a chair. Other than that, it was complete bare. Frenzy scanned the area, taking note of the location of everything for future reference. The Little Decepticon continued to explore the house without another thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Sara approached and slowly parked in her designated parking spot, ignoring the other approaching officers. Being the youngest and only female a part of the squad, she was subject to their comments, especially about her cruiser.<p>

"Hey Sara, the Chief found out you went home early last night. You get scared of the dark? Or did your crappy cruiser break down" A rather tall and good-looking Mexican named Rico teased, leaning against the cruiser's hood. The car shook a little, but not enough for anyone to notice. Sara rolled her eyes, far from intimidated. In fact, she was only annoyed.

"You're so mature Rico. Don't you have other things to do then mess with a recruit and her cruiser? Oh wait that's right, you never do anything" Sara said sarcastically, climbing out and slamming the door of her cruiser. Again, it shook, and again went unnoticed. The officer regarded her comment with nothing more than a sneer, offended only slightly. He removed his hand from the cruiser, walking around to face her. Sara stood her ground, folding her arms across her chest.

"You might want to watch your tongue recruit, or you'll find yourself in even deeper trouble" Rico said softly, walking away after a few seconds. Sara watched him go, feeling irritated and stressed. She did not like him much, but he was right. The chief was going bitch at her for excusing herself from patrol earlier. Sighing, she looked at her battered cruiser. Sure it was the oldest cruiser in the force, but it was still hers. She was very fond of it, having refused to switch to a new cruiser three times already. Nothing was going to separate her from her car.

Sara left the cruiser to head in to the station, the awaiting doom ahead causing her to feel a little nervous. She looked back at her cruiser, catching some sort of movement out of the corner of her eye. The cruiser was still, like any other cruiser would be. For a moment, Sara lingered there, until she heard the Chief calling for her angrily. She stepped in to the station, unknowingly being watched by Barricade.

Though Barricade detested the little humans, he certainly didn't like being called 'crappy', a word he had looked up a few minutes ago. He tinted his windows before backing out, heading to a parting spot right next to the human who had just insulted him. He parked beside it, close enough so he would work. There were a few whirs and clicks before what looked like screwdrivers began forming out of his rims. They moved towards the other cruiser, puncturing the metal. For a moment there was nothing, until they began to spin. A loud screeching noise could be heard, startling a few people who were nearby. Barricade felt confident that he had done enough damage, removing the screwdrivers after he had made two large holes. He backed out of the parking spot, heading back to where he was been before. He removed the tint form his windows then went in to recharge for a bit. He would wake up when the human needed him again.

It was that screeching noise that caused several officers, Including Sara and Rico, out in to the parking lot, armed and ready. Rico was the first to spot his damaged cruiser, letting out an enraged cry. He clenched his fists and stomped over to the cruiser, inspecting the damage in depth. It looked as if someone had taken screwdrivers and tore up the inside the best they could. He could hear several officers snickering behind him, Sara one of them. Angry, he turned around to face her threateningly.

"I don't know how you did it, but this is probably because of you and your jealousy!" he snapped, receiving a raised eyebrow from Sara in return.

"Excuse me? I was with the Chief this whole time. And, I'm not jealous of your crappy car. I don't do holes in the side of my car" she said, smirking. Rico balled up his fists, using all his self-control to keep him from punching her. Attacking a fellow officer, even a rookie like her, would get him in to serious trouble.

"You better watched your back. We won't always be in front of others" he whispered so that only she could hear, storming back in to the station. The other officers laughed a little then walked back in as well, resuming what work they had been doing. Sara was left standing there for a few minutes by herself before she too went back in, reluctantly heading back to the Chief's office. The parking lot was empty once more, except for the cruisers and Barricade, who was shaking with laughter.

* * *

><p>AN: I thought Frenzy needed a little time in here as well. Don't worry, he'll be in the story more next Chapter! Please Review and tell me what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all who fav'd and reviewed my story! I hope you all continue to enjoy it as much as I do!

Knockout291: Thank you for the review! I'm sure you'll enjoy it as more chapters are posted!

Feylin Merisel Pax: Thank you for the review! I'm certain you'll continue to enjoy the story as it progresses!

Noella50881: Thank you for the review! Barricade probably should have done more, but you know, keeping your cover is a bit more important then revenge. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

justiceintheworldofhp_yearight: Thank you for the review! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>The Chief was a rather large man, with light gray hair and a mustache to match. He was Chief Vermont, one of the strictest and oldest officers in the force. His face was wrinkled and worn, showing off his old age. He wore the standard police uniform, with the exception of the badge stitched on to his front reading "Chief". In all, he was a very serious and dedicated old man, even if nothing really happened here. His years of experience and constant awareness are what caused most officers to be intimidated. Sara was one of them.<p>

"So, please enlighten me on why you abandoned your post last night" was all he said, but the way he said it was enough to scare a rampaging bull in to submission. His piercing blue eyes bore in to Sara's, making her feel even more nervous. The recruit fidgeted for a second, trying to come up with an excuse. When she found she could not find one, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Well sir, I don't have any excuse. I was just tired and abandoned my post without a second though. I deeply regret my decision", Sara said in a quiet voice, looking down at the ground. Her action was childish, but she felt it was necessary. She waited patiently, enduring every bit of the torturous silence that had devoured the room. She heard the shuffling of papers and looked up, surprised to see the Chief was not too mad.

"Well, since you're a recruit, I'll only give you a warning. Next time it will come out of your salary" he warned, but in a kind way. That was the way he dealt with issues, firm but kind. He was not a tyrant or dictator after all. He watched as the recruit's expression turned in to one of relief as she stood up, thanking him and walking out. She was a nice girl, though a little childish. He sunk back down in to his chair, sighing. It was going to be a long week.

Sara walked out of the office, relieved. Taking a moment to rest, she looked around the office. Today was one of those days full of laughter and relaxation, like every other day had been. The officers in this town were not too serious, since nothing happened. It was a good atmosphere to work in, even if you did not have anything to really do. Sara went to grab her phone and check the time, finding that she had left it at home. Annoyed with herself, she checked a nearby wall clock. It was four o'clock in the afternoon. She was allowed to return home at that time, like most of the younger officers. Excited to return home and relax, Sara checked herself out for the day and headed outside. The cruiser was waiting silently without any sort of damage, a relief to Sara. She had been worried that whoever had damaged Rico's car might damage hers as well. Thankfully that was not the case. She climbed in to the car without a second thought.

Barricade had just woken up from recharge when the human had approached the car, obviously inspecting the car. Barricade knew why of course, still amused by his actions earlier. That would teach the human to insult him. He waited until the human had inserted the key, which of course had no effect on him, before turning on. His cover was still an important thing to him, even if he had to be patient with the human. The human grasped the steering wheel, assuming that she was the one in control. Barricade was amused by how oblivious it was to the situation she was in as they headed back towards it's dwelling. As they approached the house, Barricade realized he was going to be stored in the small garage again.

'Not this time', he thought, cutting of his engines and rolling to a stop in the driveway. He made a weird noise with the engine, making it look as if it had suddenly died. The human, confused, tried to force him to start again with no avail. It climbed out of the cruiser, trying to pop the hood, failing again. The human made a frustrated gesture, staring at the cruiser with its hands on its hips. After a few seconds, it just walked inside, giving up. Barricade could not help but shake with laughter, victorious in his attempts to keep out of that infernal garage. He froze again when the human poked its head outside of the door, having heard the noises he was making. Barricade cursed his stupidity mentally.

As soon as the human had disappeared, Barricade began trying to put together a plan. He could not stay here forever, since he did have other important things to attend to. However, his communications were still down, making it impossible from him to contact Starscream or any of the others. The only one he could contact was Frenzy, though it was useless. Frenzy did not have a communication system that could pick up bots from a long distance.

Barricade then remembered the technology he had been installed with before arriving on Earth. It was something that they never really planned to use, only in emergencies, but now was the time. However, he had to think of a way to approach the situation without messing things up. One wrong move and he could screw up everything, putting the Decepticon's plans in danger. Starscream would destroy him for it, though he doubted that the idiot seeker could really catch him. Even if he was Second-In-command, since Barricade did not recognize him as Leader, he was still weak and pathetic. Deciding not to use the device until he was positive he was ready for it, Barricade relaxed. He could certainly use the relaxation, since he had been fighting in a war for a while.

Sara stared at the mess that lay before her, outraged. Ever since she had arrived home, everything had turned horrible. First her cruiser died on her, though she had no idea why, and now her house was a mess. Fortunately, it looked like whoever had been here did not steal anything. Sighing, she bent down to pick up a few of the papers on the ground when she spotted her phone. Oddly, it was nowhere near where she had left it. Eyeing it suspiciously, she set down the papers she was holding and walked over to it. She bent down to pick it up, being very careful as she handled it. She looked it over three times, the only difference being a strange purple mark on the front. Thinking nothing of it, she set the phone down again on the counter, resuming cleaning up everything that was messed up.

It took a total of one hour and a half to clean up the mess, taking a lot of energy out of her. Sara slumped down on the one chair in the living room, exhausted. She had hoped to relax a little when she had returned, but sadly that had not been the case. She reached out for the TV remote, switching on the TV and relaxing. She sat there for about an hour, bored out of her mind as another lame show came on. She had hoped that by now she would have been able to afford cable, but she had yet to earn a promotion. She had worked hard for the last year and earned nothing out of it. It frustrated her.

Sara stood up as soon as the show ended, stretching and yawning. She was exhausted from all that had happened today. Taking her time, Sara headed off towards her room for some well-deserved rest. As she closed the door behind her, she failed to notice the vibrating phone.

Frenzy waited until the human went to recharge before he transformed. This was his chance to speak with Barricade to find out what they were going to do. They surely couldn't stay in this human dwelling forever. Frenzy climbed off the counter, headed towards a nearby window. He produced a small laser to make a tiny hole through the glass so he could escape. As soon as he had done it, he pushed the glass out of the hole and jumped. He hit the ground hard, but not enough to do any damage. Making sure the coast was clear, he made his way over to Barricade.

Barricade spotted the tiny bot and cracked his door open enough so Frenzy could climb in. As soon as the little bot was in, he closed the door and tinted the windows. He locked up so that no human could interfere.

"So? Are we going to remain at this fleshling's dwelling forever?" Frenzy asked, sounded irritated, mostly because he was offended at being forgotten by the human. Barricade said nothing for a moment. Frenzy, being impatient, tapped on the dashboard hard until he got an answer.

"We will in time. This human could prove useful." Barricade snapped, irritated. Frenzy ignored the tone in Barricade's voice, deciding it was time to return to his post.

"This human better be useful. I don't like sitting on my aft all day" Frenzy snapped back, waiting for Barricade to open the door. Barricade said nothing, letting the bot out without another word. He slammed the door shut hard, causing Frenzy to rush back in to the house. He did not want the human to catch him not in his alt form. Frenzy cursed Barricade as he climbed back through the hole, hearing the sound of Barricade's light laughter.

* * *

><p>AN:Yay for more Frenzy! I did promise you all more appearances by him. It own;t be too long now before Sara finds out about the two of them. I mean, it snot that easy to hide a giant robot right? continue to review and give me feedback on how I'm doing! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well here we go, the fourth chapter of Good before bad! I hope you all enjoy it! I would have uploaded yesterday, but I had school work to finish

sieluvstf:Thank you for the review! Heres your update!

Noella50881: Thank you for the review! Well she is an officer. Unless they have donuts, nothing goes their way!

justiceintheworldofhp-yearight: Yeah Frenzy is a pretty cool glitchhead. Thanks for the review!

Jacqueline Walker: Well, Barricade doesn't do cramped places. Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p>Barricade checked the time again. It was one hour past the time the human usually left to attend her job as they called it. Yet here he was, sitting in the driveway unused. He had seen the human exit the house earlier, but she had not yet returned. Annoyed and impatient, Barricade attempted to track down Frenzy. The Human had taken Frenzy with her today, but had left him behind. After a few seconds, Barricade found that the human was already at work. Furious that he had been left behind, Barricade tinted his windows and backed out of the driveway, nearly hitting a passing by car. As he sped down the street towards the station, he completely forgot about his cover and the fact that he was supposed to be broken.<p>

The moment Barricade had attempted to track him, Frenzy knew. The little bot had been relaxing comfortably in a bag, more comfortable than you would think. Frenzy knew that Barricade was on the way now that he knew where they were. However, as soon as he was about to climb out, the bag was suddenly picked out. Frenzy cursed silently to himself, trying not to make too much noise as the bag shook roughly. He peeked out of the bag, trying to find out who was messing around with it. It was at that moment he realized he was not with the same human they had been with the whole time. The human was male, looking around as he began to dig through the bag. Frenzy, panicked, shocked the human's hand as soon as he tried to grab him. The human cursed, but not too loudly, letting go of the bag. The bag hit the ground hard, making a loud noise. Frenzy felt the bag move again, the human deciding not to go through the bag this time. Instead, he took the bag and threw it in to his own car. The car was a nice police cruiser, except for the large holes in the side.

The car began moving, causing the bag to shift a little by not by much. Frenzy knew at that moment the bag was being stolen, along with him! Irritated and angry, Frenzy let out an electrical pulse to stop the car. Unfortunately, since the car was moving so fast, as soon as it stopped the bag flew forward and hit the dashboard hard. Frenzy was thrown out, hitting the window and transforming. The human in question took only a few seconds to register what he was before yelling and reaching for his weapon. Frenzy, shocked, shot the human's hand to keep it from attacking. The human howled in agony, holding his bloody hand while Frenzy tried to get out. The Tiny boy shot the glass, jumping out as soon as he was able. The human made one last grab for him before giving up, letting out a string of human curses.

Before he left to try and find Barricade or the human, Frenzy attached something to the car and ran. The human was still in the car, trying to call for help with his own phone. Within seconds, however, the whole car exploded. Frenzy, not far enough away, was thrown forward. The little bot made a run for it, knowing that he had attracted a lot of attention. Barricade was going to offline him when he found him.

Sara had been walking down the street, picking up a box of donuts for the station, when she heard the explosion. She nearly dropped the donuts, startled by the noise. Nothing like this had ever happened in the small town before. She went to make a grab for her phone when she realized she did not have her purse anymore. Cursing her stupidity, she was forced to ask a random civilian to call the station. Sara, after that, ran straight for the source.

She arrived on the scene to find a cruiser on fire, whoever inside already dead. Pieces of the car had been blown all around, setting other things on fire. She ran forward to gesture for the civilians to clear the area, knowing it was dangerous. She did this until other officers and firefighters arrived, relieving her.

Investigators arrived on the scene as well, taking a look at all of the car parts. Sara watched and helped however she could, though a recruit was not very helpful at all. She watched them examining parts when she noticed one of the doors. It had two large holes in it. That's when it hit her.

"T-that's Rico's cruiser!" She exclaimed, earning the attention of the investigators. They asked her a few questions, which she answered truthfully. After a few minutes they realized that she had no other useful information. They dismissed her, returning to their work. They began questioning civilians while Sara made to leave. She knew there was something strange about this explosion, but she did not know what it was. Odd things were happening in this little town.

As soon as Barricade picked up on the explosion, he knew who had caused it. That little slagger was going to be the end of their sparks. He checked Frenzy's location again, finding that he was in the high populated area of the town. Barricade could not retrieve him without drawing suspicion. As furious as he was at the idiot, he still needed him. Barricade vented before driving down the street. He needed the human, even if it was going to cost him his cover. Besides, if the human screamed and tried to run, he would blast her.

Sara stared hard, not knowing what to say. Here it was, her cruiser, parked outside of the donut shop. Last time she had checked, it was still at her house broken down. Yet here it was, parked on the side perfectly. She hesitated before climbing in, checking out the interior. It was still like it had been before, showing no signs that somebody had hotwired it. Confused, Sara made to exit the cruiser when she found that it was locked. She attempted to force it open, failing miserably. Suddenly, the car came to life, startling her. She stared at it, knowing that she had not put the key in at all yet.

The car suddenly lurched forward, causing her to curse. She held on to the seat as the car shot forward, well above the speed limit. It jerked to the left, sending her flying. As soon as she landed in the passenger seat, the seatbelt buckled itself around her on its own. Sara screamed, scared shitless, as the car continued to move at high speed. The windows tinted quickly so that nobody on the outside could see inside. The car suddenly came to a stop, the door flying open and forcing her out of the car. She landed roughly on the ground, shaking. She looked at her cruiser as its doors slammed shut and began moving again. In fact, the whole car began shifting. Within seconds, Sara found herself face to face with a giant robot. If she had been just a bit younger, she would have shit herself right there. She stared straight in to it's red optics, trying to be brave. The robot made a few odd clicks and whirrs before it finally spoke to her.

"Insect, do not scream or attempt to run or I will end your miserable short life right here, understand?" Barricade said threateningly, watching the human closely. Sara fidgeted, as if thinking if she should dare try to run or not. However, Sara was smart. She knew that Barricade could easily outrun her. She only nodded, unable to come up with anything to say. Barricade took a few moments before registering her answer. He crouched down to her level, only a few feet taller. He stared at Sara for a few moments silently before speaking.

"I have need of your assistance. An acquaintance of mine is lost in your little town. I need you to retrieve him for me" Barricade continued, making a small gesture for her to watch. Barricade, after a few seconds, produced a small hologram of Frenzy and his alt form as well. Sara noticed his alt form and immediately recognized it. It was her phone!

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me I've been driving a robot and carrying one in my purse this whole time? How did I not notice that? And, I don't know your name" Sara said, having gotten over her initial fear. Now all she was feeling was curious, wanting to know about Barricade and Frenzy. Barricade rolled his optics, turning off the hologram and transforming back in to his own alt form.

"You're a human that's why. My designation is Barricade and the little glitch head partner of mine is Frenzy" was all he said. Sara let out a little "Hey!" before climbing in to the car, torn between amusement and annoyance. Barricade said nothing, strapping the human down so she did not go flying if he ever had to stop. She would break his windshield. Sara, oddly enough, felt protected as they drove towards where Frenzy was supposedly hiding. Most people, she assumed, would have probably been scared shitless the whole drive. However, there was something about the way Barricade treated her that made her feel this way. The cruiser turned a corner roughly, obviously not abiding by the driving laws. If he kept driving this way, he was sure to attract attention.

"Barricade, we do have rules about driving! I'm surprised you managed to stay hidden this long!" She said, receiving what sounded like a growl in return. Barricade could care less about the human's driving laws, though he knew she was right. He would have to learn about these rules so he could stay hidden better. He slowed down a little, noticing a sign that had the speed limit on it. He began to do a quick search on the internet, quickly memorizing the speed limits. As he memorized them, he began to feel more irritated. These humans were so bad at driving they had to drive this slow?

"What the slag, you humans are that bad of drivers you have to go that slagging slow?" Barricade growled angrily, annoyed by the idiotic laws. He heard Sara chuckle a little and growled again, trying to stimulate fear. Sara only patted the dashboard.

"Humans are not made of metal you know. We break easily" she said, a little amused by Barricade. He was like a child just learning something, something that was hard for him. On the outside he was a giant metal robot, but on the inside, he was just as confused as a newborn. The two remained silent the rest of the drive, finally arriving at the area where Frenzy was. Sara climbed out, looking around for the tiny bot.

"Frenzy, where are you?" she called softly, looking around. She heard a few whirs and clicks and found herself in front of a tiny bot, who looked incredibly annoyed. She stared at Frenzy, not sure if she believed that he had been her phone this whole time. Frenzy said nothing, transforming in to his alt form without a word. Sara carefully picked up the phone, afraid he was going to transform and attack her. When he did nothing, she relaxed and walked back to Barricade. It was not until they were safely inside Barricade with the windows tinted that Frenzy began to speak.

"What the frag Barricade, what happened to staying in cover?" Frenzy snapped irritably, transforming and sitting comfortably in the driver's seat. He had momentarily forgotten that he had just recently blown up a car with another cop inside of it. Barricade, however, did not forget so easily.

"I should be saying that to you, you glitch head. Why the frag would you ever think it's all right to blow up a human and their vehicle" Barricade snapped back, beginning the argument that would last several minutes. Sara sat here the whole time silently, feeling quite awkward. She had no idea what they were talking about, but she knew one thing. This little robot had killed Rico, though it was probably what he deserved for being an ass. She finally intervened a few moments later.

"Well only one human knows of your existence and that's me. So everything is good, right?" she said, trying to break the tension. The two quieted down, Frenzy staring at the human with his red optics. He muttered something in cybertronian that she could not possibly understand. Barricade was the one to speak to her.

"Foolish human, you have your investigators looking in to the explosion. They have probably already found Frenzy's explosive device debris he left behind" Barricade snapped, but with less anger that he had when he was addressing Frenzy. Sara thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Well, being an officer, I could take the evidence and get rid of it so they don't suspect a thing?" Sara offered, trying to be helpful. The two Decepticons were silent for a moment.

"That could work" was all Barricade said

* * *

><p>AN: I debated whether or not I would actually have ehr meet them this chapter or the next, but I decided to go with this one. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review to tell me how I am doing!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well as you may have noticed by now, my uploads will be irregular, depending on how much work for school I have. Bear with me please and review to tell me how I'm doing!

Knockout291: I don't know, Barricade IS being a little stubborn right now. Maybe he will..Maybe he won't. you never know :)

Zayren Heart: Thank you for the review! Barricade is a personal favorite of mine as well, but not my top!

Sieluvstuf: Yeah, Barricade is a little impatient when it comes to speed limits. He'd probably end up causing so many car accidents if he was let loose alone on the road. Thank god Sara is with him haha!

justiceintheworldofhp-yearight: I'm already going through dealing with my shortness. Standing next to Barricade would probably make it worse lol!

* * *

><p>It was a short lived, yet intense, argument that ended up in Barricade giving in. He had yet to fully comprehend the needs of a human, let alone a young adult human. In contrast, Sara did not understand the importance of Barricade's objective. It could be said that they were very similar, an idea that Frenzy found quite amusing. It was even more amusing when the idea was completely denied by the two, especially by Barricade who has almost run in to a car ahead of them. Sara had found the idea amused as well, but merely dismissed it with a shake of her head.<p>

They arrived at the house a few minutes later, Barricade in a bad mood. They had argued because Barricade had wanted her to go to the police station right away and get rid of the evidence as soon as possible. Sara, however, had other plans. She had argued that it had been a stressful day; one that she had hoped would end as soon as possible. She had insisted on waiting until the next day, to let all the information she had just received sink in. It was not every day you found your own cruiser transforming in to a large robot. The Decepticon had finally given in, realizing that she was a very stubborn human. He went silent after she had won, and remained silent the rest of the day. Sara patted the hood, hoping that Barricade would get over his small fit. She collected Frenzy and her stuff and headed inside her house, closing and locking the door.

Frenzy hopped on to the counter, watching her as she moved around. There were still a few papers scattered around on the floor from his incident, but they were not very important. He had guessed this was the case when she had not yet retrieved them from the floor. Then again, they were in places she had probably not checked yet. He dismissed the idea and continued watching Sara, who had become occupied in making something edible for her. Frenzy found the human's constant need of food and recharge time a weakness, something that made them inferior to cybertronians.

"Why is it that all you fleshlings need…so much?" Frenzy questioned after a few minutes of thinking. Sara, who had started eating, looked at the tiny Decepticon. She had assumed that they had similar needs, but apparently this was not the case. She slowly swallowed what she had in her mouth before speaking, not wanting to be rude.

"Well, we're not made of metal. We have things inside our body that require other things to fuel them. Surely you need something to fuel you as well right?" Sara said, as curious about Frenzy as he was about her.

"Not as much as you do. We cybertronians do not waste as much time recharging as you humans do. We do not need it" Frenzy answered, watching as Sara ate a little more of her dinner. Both of them went silent after that, Sara finishing up quickly and heading off to rest for the night. It had been a stressful day for all three of them, especially her. She knew a good night's rest would do her some good.

* * *

><p>The next day, Barricade was still giving her the silent treatment. He seemed to be determined to give her a hard time after their brief argument, refusing to open his doors for several minutes. Sara sighed, wondering what he was trying to accomplish. If he was trying to make her feel guilty, then he would be silent for a long time. She knew her decision to wait was the right one, since she would have a clear mind. If she had not gotten the rest she did, she could have made a mistake and completely ruined everything.<p>

"Barricade, you're not going to make me feel guilty you know" Sara commented as they drove down the street, headed for the station. Frenzy, who was sitting in the passenger seat, knew what was wrong with Barricade. He could tell that the Decepticon was in the process of researching and learning as much as he could about Earth. Barricade wanted to make sure he actually knew about humans before doing anything else. Frenzy would have said something, but decided against it. It was not the most important thing in the universe after all.

They arrived at the station a few minutes later, the inside completely silent. Frenzy transformed in to his alt form, allowing Sara to stow him away in her bag. She shut the door softly, wondering if he could feel that as she did. She walked in to the station without another glance, distracted by the noise coming from inside the station.

Now, Barricade was usually not a patient Decepticon. In fact, he hated waiting for anything he found important. However, it was necessary to patient with this particular human. However, there was something different about this human. He felt that if he were not on a mission, he would still be patient.

It was incredibly easy to sneak past the other officers and in to the area where all the evidence was kept. With the others celebrating someone's promotion, it was easy to disappear in the crowd and noise. Sara dug through her bag, retrieved Frenzy, and set him down on the table. She would have looked around for the evidence herself, but she knew she would not recognize it. Frenzy transformed in front of her, looking around.

"All right Frenzy, I got you in here. Now go look for whatever you're looking for. I don't have a clue what it looks like" Sara said, gesturing towards a certain area of the room. Frenzy just nodded, hopped off the table, and snuck over to where she had gestured towards. He looked back at Sara, making sure she was still there. Sara was watching the door, to his relief. The last thing they needed was for him to be caught.

Frenzy climbed shelves, checking each one. He felt like what the humans called a secret Agent, working in the shadows. Or was it a spy? Frenzy did not seem to see the difference between them, amused either way. Frenzy scanned the next shelf, finding that what he was looking for was on this one. He began shoving things around, trying to find the bag. As he was moving things, he came in to contact with a messed up taser. All poor Frenzy knew was that something had shocked the living hell out of him, almost off-lining him. He let loose with his guns, shooting almost everything around him. A few seconds later, Sara appeared.

"What the fuck are you doing? Grab the thing and let's go. The other officers are coming to investigate the noise" Sara hissed, worried about getting caught. Frenzy regained control of himself, found the bag, and jumped in to her arms. He transformed as she shoved him in to the bag hurriedly, exiting the room as fast as she could. She managed to make it out before any officers caught her, looking as if she was on her way to investigate as well.

All they found was a blown up shelf and one hell of a mess. Frenzy had given a whole new meaning to holy, having even shot holes through a confiscated bible. Everything was a complete mess; something Sara had decided was not unusual with Frenzy around. The little idiot seemed to be talented when it came to destroying things. The other officers were visibly upset, thinking that whoever had caused this was probably gone already. If only they knew.

Sara dashed outside, excusing herself from the station as she headed towards Barricade. He opened his door for her this time, allowing her to climb in and then taking off. Frenzy hopped out on to the seat beside her, looking annoyed. He held the bag that they had been after, looking at the evidence.

"What the hell Frenzy? Why'd you blow up the place like that?" Sara asked, glancing at him while Barricade drove. Barricade almost crashed in to a car in front of them, slowing down just in time.

"Frenzy! You're going to be the end of me you glitch head. We have a cover to keep!" Barricade hissed angrily. He had known that something had happened in the station, but he had hoped that it was not because of Frenzy. He did not know why he had even hoped such a thing.

"What do you expect? I just touched the thing and it shocked me so much that it could have off-lined me!" Frenzy snapped, irritated. He explained the object in detail, watching as Sara suddenly went to grab something. She retrieved her own Taser, which caused Frenzy to panic.

"What are you doing? Put that thing away! It's Evil!" Frenzy snapped, panicking almost to the point of bringing out his weapons again. Of course, Barricade would offline him if he began shooting inside of him, especially at the human. Sara laughed a little, stowing it away.

"Jeez, I didn't realize something this tiny would scare you Frenzy. Then again, it's almost your size, so I guess it isn't that small after all" Sara said, amused by the situation. Maybe she could use the taser to threaten Frenzy whenever he made another mess. Then again, she valued her life. Frenzy looked offended, looking away. He appeared to be pouting, though Sara decided it was best not to comment on it. All hell would break loose the moment she said anything. The three of them continued in silence, arriving at the place where they had revealed themselves to her.

Sara climbed out, allowing Barricade to transform. He stared down at her, noting that she appeared to be more used to him then she had the first day. He guessed that the short period of rest had been beneficial to her health, something he decided to ignore right now. Even if she was right, that did not mean he had to believe it all the way.

"So, now that you have what you want, you're going to leave now right?" Sara asked, staring up at Barricade. She felt small and weak compared to him, but she had an advantage on this world. She had been here all her life, while he had been here for not even a week. She faintly wondered if he would manage to keep his cover, especially with Frenzy around, while out there alone. Knowing him and his inability to adjust to speed limits, he probably would not for long.

"Not...yet. We will be here for a little longer, but not too long. We have better things to do then babysit a human" Barricade said, staring down at Sara. She seemed a little offended by his comment, but amused at the same time. Frenzy seemed to be choosing to ignore what the two were saying, standing a little ways away from them.

"Babysitting? Last time I checked, you still need to learn how to drive PROPERLY and Frenzy still needs to learn not to blow every god damn thing up in this town" Sara countered, earning a glare from Barricade. She was an annoying fleshling; one Barricade could not wait to leave. However, for some reason, he felt the need to stay longer than what he intended to. It was a strange feeling Barricade did not particularly enjoy.

"Watch your tongue human or you'll find that I am a lot more dangerous than little Frenzy here" Barricade growled, picking her up. Sara was startled of course, having not been up so high unless she was in a plane. Barricade set her down in one of his hand, observing her. While she was the most annoying and irritating creature he had ever met, she would be useful.

"You will be very useful to me, as long as you continue to obey me. If not, well, the consequences will be rather unfortunate" Barricade growled a little, setting her back down on the ground again. Sara sighed, wondering what she had done to get herself in to a situation. All she had done was her job.

* * *

><p>AN:I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was uncertain on what I'd do, but here it is. Enjoy and review please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for taking so long for updating. I was having some problems with my Netbook (Or the Craptop as everybody knows it to be). Hope you all enjoy this update!

Jacqueline_Walker: Haha, Barricade would be furious with him. Maybe it will happen, maybe it wont *wink*

Knockout291: Oh you know those two, always getting themselves in to some kind of trouble. You enver know when barricade might decide to bow something up himself for a change

Zayren Heart: Thanks for the review! Frenzy is adorable, and a little glitch head, but still adorable!

* * *

><p>Barricade sat in the driveway, completely filthy. The exterior of Barricade was coated in a layer of mud, as if he had deliberately dove in to a lake of mud. The interior was no different, filthy with a few burn marks where Frenzy had fired had gone berserk. In the driveway as well were Sara and frenzy, both also filthy. Sara was only slightly annoyed, though not as much as Barricade. The events from earlier that day had been catastrophic to his physical appearance and mind. Frenzy, however, seemed to be pleased with his self.<p>

* * *

><p>That morning had started out like any other day, except this time Sara was being called to work earlier than usual. Frenzy, at the time, had situated his self on her chair in the living room, watching her run around. She was frantically hurrying to get ready, in the middle of putting her hair up while eating breakfast. Frenzy, to say the least, was amused. His amusement rose when she nearly tripped over her own feet, catching herself just in time.<p>

"You're going to kill yourself fleshling if you keep running around like that" Frenzy commented, watching her resume running around as soon as she was balanced. She only sighed, feeling a bit stressed. Frenzy's comments were not helping either.

"Frenzy, I'm a police officer. I think I can handle any-"Sara began, cut off by her own shriek. Frenzy jumped up instantly, hopping off the chair and arming his guns. He dashed around the corner only to find Sara staring at the wall, obviously distressed. He looked at her, then the wall, and found the problem. It was a small black thing with eight legs, something Frenzy was not familiar with. As soon as he saw it, Frenzy blasted the wall, creating a hand-sized hole. Sara jumped back, startled. Then, she rounded on Frenzy.

"For the love of god Frenzy, you're going to destroy this whole town if you keep overreacting like that. Don't shoot ANYTHING unless told to do so" Sara said, torn between amusement and irritation. She took the next two minutes to explain the rules of living with her to the little bot, who seemed just as annoyed of her as she was of him. They two glared at each other for a few more seconds before they parted, Frenzy hopping in to her bag on her bed and Sara heading to the bathroom.

Sara walked outside of the house at last, locking the door behind her and heading towards Barricade. Barricade He opened the door for her, allowing her to climb inside. Sara felt herself smile a little, setting her bag and Frenzy down in the passenger seat. The closed softly and Sara made herself comfortable, Barricade strapping on the seatbelt for her. Sara felt a little suspicious about his behavior, but thought nothing of it.

"So, we're not heading to the station just yet. I've been asked to investigate a house a little ways away from the main part of town. That's why we're getting up so early" Sara explained, waiting for Barricade's reaction. The Decepticon said nothing for a moment.

"Well? I don't know where the slag this house is. You're going to have to tell me where to go" Barricade said finely, backing out of the driveway. The first time had had done this had, he had backed up way to far and slammed in to another parked car across the street. The only thing keeping him from transforming and blowing up the car was Sara's reassurance that it was a normal car. The downside to his accident cost her a bit of money, causing her to be silent that whole day.

After about thirty minutes of driving, they arrived at an old house. It appeared to be abandoned, though upon further inspection, there appeared to be at least one person living there. The only thing keeping Sara from leaving the peaceful old house all together was the call she had received earlier. Apparently, someone had called from this house earlier this morning. The only problem was once they picked up, nobody spoke in the phone. This suspicious and also creepy phone call had been what caused her to be the one picked to investigate. A lot of the other officers were superstitious and refused to do the job.

"Wow, this is probably the creepiest job I've ever done" Sara muttered to herself though she knew they would pick up easily on what she was saying. Frenzy climbed out of the bag, peeking out the window towards the house.

"It looks like a slagging house. Don't tell me your houses transform to" Barricade said, scanning the house a few times. Sara chuckled a little, climbing out of Barricade. Barricade closed the door behind her, with Frenzy still inside. Frenzy had decided he did not want to go, an idea that Sara agreed with. He would probably blow up the house at the slightest movement.

"I'll be back in a bit. Stay here" Sara said, climbing up the creaking steps towards the door. Barricade did not like being told what to do, but he was not going to leave. Frenzy watched Sara open the door and disappear inside, everything going immediately quiet. Frenzy settled in to the seat, wondering how long she would take.

Sara crept through the dark hallway, having already armed herself with her small pistol. Truthfully, she was a little afraid. No wonder all the other officers had refused this job. As she walked slowly, the wooden floorboards creaked beneath her. God, this house was so creepy. She felt like she was in one of those haunted mansions in movies, except this was not a movie. It was real life. As she moved, she failed to notice the figure creeping up right behind her.

As soon as the hand clamped over her mouth, Sara screamed. Her shrieks were silenced within seconds though, because she found a gun pointed at the back of her head. She dropped her pistol, allowing it to fall to the ground without making another move. Whoever was behind her was completely serious, not afraid to kill her in one move. Sara was stiff as a board, unsure of what to do.

"Move forward to the back door. Make any sudden movements and you're dead" the man, Sara assumed his gender from his voice, said in a serious tone. Sara did not nod or say anything, moving forward slowly. Luckily for her, the criminal was a very patient man. As the two headed out the back door, Sara mentally cursed herself for not bringing Frenzy. He would have raised hell, something she needed at this very moment.

Frenzy shifted again in the seat, treading unknowingly on a thin line with Barricade. The little bot had been moving around the inside of Barricade constantly, seconds away from Barricade throwing Frenzy right out of the car and locking the doors.

"Frenzy, your fragging annoying me. Stop moving!" Barricade snapped, his patience wearing thin. Frenzy jumped, startled by the sudden outburst. He felt annoyed as well, but remained still. Frenzy looked out the window, noticing something odd. A black, small car was emerging from behind the house, taking off rather quickly down the road. Barricade noticed this too, scanning the car quickly. Within seconds, Barricade was taking off down the road, moving faster than the speed limit. Frenzy held on tight, unprepared by the sudden burst of speed.

In the car ahead, the driver noticed the police cruiser. He glanced briefly at Sara, who was restrained in the back seat, then back to the road in front of him. He had not thought of any partners the officer could have brought with her. Annoyed, the driver spun the wheel, jerking suddenly to the right and down a muddy road. Barricade followed right behind, determined to catch up. Mud splattered the outside of both cars as they drove down the road, Barricade being the only one annoyed by it. As Barricade was beginning to catch up to the car, a blast from inside him startled him.

"Die insect, Die!" Frenzy snapped, firing at a rat that was seconds away from having a heart attack. It squeaked madly, running around in the front seats as Frenzy attempted to blast it. As soon as Frenzy hit the seat again, Barricade let out a loud, ground shaking roar. He transformed at that moment, sending Frenzy and the rat flying out. As he transformed, he ran at the car ahead, trying to make a grab for it. As he ran, he slipped in the mud, creating his own version of an earthquake as he hit the ground.

The car ahead spun wildly, out of control. The man was freaking out, having saw Barricade making a grab for the car. Sara held on to the seat, panicking silently in her own way. The car shifted off of the muddy road, jerking to the left and nearly crashing in to a large rock. The car jerked to a stop, causing Sara and the man to slam forward. Sara winced, the restraints causing her wrists to burn. The man swung the car door open, grabbing his gun and pointing it at Sara again. Sara got out slowly, not needing to be told what to do. She looked back, hoping Barricade and Frenzy were not damaged.

Barricade scanned the area, trying to locate the other car. He found that it was a little ways up the road, parked and offline. Barricade was mad now, angry at the kidnapper and infuriated with Frenzy. Frenzy must have noticed this, approaching Barricade slowly. He felt responsible for the crash, wondering how Barricade would punish him. Barricade said nothing, transforming in to his alt mode. He swung the door open, waiting impatiently for Frenzy. Frenzy hesitated at first, but then climbed in. The interior was all muddy.

"If we lose the human, I'll personally offline you. Understand?" Barricade growled, causing Frenzy to flinch.

"I know, I know" Was all Frenzy said, settling back in to the muddy seat as they took off again after the man.

Sara was now seated on the ground, her restraints binding her to one of the few trees in the area. The man was looking around wildly, afraid of what was coming. Sara knew, of course, that the man had seen Barricade. She watched him pace back in forth, trying to decide what to do. He looked at her; wondering if was really worth the trouble of holding her as a hostage with that monster after them. After a few minutes of thinking, he came to his decision. He took his own gun and rounded on Sara, who just stared at him.

"I've come to a decision girl. I've decided you're not really worth the trouble to keep you as a hostage. Not with that thing coming after me. So, I'm just going to kill you right here" he said, bending down to look at her in the eyes. She stared at him, now trying to loosen her restraints. He smirked at her, standing up again and loading his weapon. He aimed it directly at her forehead, deciding to end it quickly. He pressed down on the trigger, the gun emitting a loud bang.

Just as he did this, however, the whole ground shook. The gun went off, hitting Sara, but not in the forehead. It grazed her shoulder, causing her to bite her lip. The man whirled around, coming face to leg with Barricade. Barricade stared down at the human, disgusted and angry at him. The man dropped his gun, in complete shock, and turned to run. Sara was startled as well, the situation distracting her from the pain in her shoulder. She looked down, feeling her restraints removed. Frenzy looked up at her, having removed the bindings. He then noticed her shoulder.

"Hey Barricade, the fleshling is injured" Frenzy called, looking back at Barricade. Barricade looked at Sara, then at the man in front of him. The human had run a little ways away already, thinking that he was safe. Barricade aimed at the human and fired, ending his life as soon as it hit the ground. Barricade scanned the area briefly, making sure the human was no more. When he was certain, he looked down at Sara. She was standing up now, holding her hand to her shoulder. She stared back at Barricade, feeling relieved that he was here.

Barricade said nothing, setting on of his large hands on the ground. Sara climbed on to it, Barricade having gained her full trust. He raised her up to his eye level, scanning her. Her wrists were bleeding, but not as bad as her shoulder. She moved forward, looking at him before hugging his face. Barricade was shocked, having never been hugged by a human. What shocked him even more was that he was not pulling away like he usually would have.

"Thanks Barricade. I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," she said, releasing him and gesturing for him to put her down again. Barricade obeyed, letting her off and transforming in to his alt form. Frenzy had been watching the exchange from the tree, shocked as well. He felt himself picked up by Sara, who gave him a little hug too, and carried back to the cruiser. Sara took her seat in the driver seat, placing Frenzy down in the passenger seat. Barricade shut the doors, fastened the seatbelts around the two, and headed back towards town.

* * *

><p>Sara stood up finally, walking over towards Barricade. She placed her hand on his hood, ignoring the fact that it was muddy.<p>

"I'll get you cleaned tomorrow, don't worry. I need to get some rest and take a shower though. My shoulder still hurts. Just a little" Sara added, feeling Barricade start to shake. She headed back to where Frenzy was, picked him up, and headed towards the house. Barricade sat there, wondering what would have happened if he had not gone after Sara. All he knew now was that he was glad he had.

* * *

><p>AN: I got the warm fuzzies when I was writing the end. I think you guys probably got it as well. It was so sweet!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update, I was having a serious case of the writors block! So this chapter probably isn;t really great, but I tried my best. Curse Writers block!**

**Zayren Heart: Yeah poor Barriacde. he got a hug out of it though. I think that makes up for it lol**

**siluvstf: Indeed**

**Orange: Thank you for the review. While it is true that the relationship is kind of moving fast, it is also true that Sara's personality allows people to gain her trust faster then other people. Barricade DID save her though and at the time she trusts him. That does not mean he has gained permanent trust.**

**Jacqueline Walker: Good to know I'm not the only one who got the fuzzy feelings! **

* * *

><p>It had been several days since Sara was injured and her trust with Barricade had increased. He had not earned her full trust yet, but he was getting there. Barricade could not care less about Sara's trust, as long as she did not threaten to turn him in to Earth's authorities. Then again, she was one of Earth authorities. However, Barricade knew that she would not turn him or Frenzy in. No matter how much he irritated her each day.<p>

"Barricade! Look what you did; this is going to take forever to clean!" Sara almost yelled, conscious of the fact that there were other people outside. It would be embarrassing to be caught talking to a car, even if she knew it was alive. However, that was not the current issue at the moment. Her thoughts were preoccupied currently by the mud that covered her yard and part of her house. Barricade, apparently, had taken it upon his self to get rid of all the mud on him instead of waiting for her to clean him. From what Sara saw, it looked as if he had shook it all off like it was nothing.

"I'm not going to sit here waiting for you to wake up for me to be clean" Barricade growled, annoyed. He revved his engine in warning, ignoring the staring the other humans outside were giving him. He stopped, however, when he realized how much attention they were drawing. They could not talk like this forever; it would raise suspicion. Sara was about to say something when Barricade interrupted her.

"How about I help you clean the mud up then? Will that make you happy?" Barricade growled, leaving Sara completely confused. She had no idea how he was going to help clean it up as a robot, let alone do it without being spotted by other humans. Barricade watched Sara as she tried to comprehend what he had said, taking this opportunity to go over the instructions before activating the device. The device in question created a human form of his self, allowing contact with other humans without arousing suspicion. He would have activated it sooner, if not for the many distractions.

It took a few seconds before the holoform stabilized, stepping out of the cruiser. Sara nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw him, startled. The man appeared to be in his late twenties, wearing the same uniform as Sara. His eyes and hair were the same brownish color, though his eyes appeared to be a little lighter. He had slightly tan skin, though from far away it looked as if he was pale. Sara studied him for a moment before walking over to him.

"Well, now that was surprising. Why didn't you activate it earlier?" Sara asked, still amazed by his holoform. She knew he was not really human, but he sure did look like one. For a few seconds Sara marveled at the technology, wondering if humanity would ever reach the cybertronians level.

"Certain..distractions caused a little delay in the activation. Now, however, I can help you clean up this mess" Barricade said, walking over to the front of the house. He stopped after a few seconds, realizing he had no idea how to clean everything. Sara watched him, amused. She finally made her way over to him, passing by him and entering the house. She came out a few minutes later with the necessary cleaning supplies. Barricade watched her suspiciously, having no idea what she was holding.

"This shouldn't be too hard, even for you. All you do is spray and wipe" Sara said, handing him a wash cloth and a bottle of window cleaner. He took the bottle suspiciously, staring at its contents. It was a strange new substance to him, and he was wondering if it would kill him if it touched him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he failed to listen to Sara's instructions.

"Got it?" she asked, staring at the distracted Barricade. He snapped back out of his thoughts and nodded, acting as if he had been listening the whole time. Sara smiled and walked away to start cleaning other parts of the house. She was sure he could handle a simple job like cleaning the windows. Barricade watched her go then approached the window, having no idea what he was doing. He stared at the bottle for a moment then ripping the strange object on top off. He took the bottle and splashed it all on the window.

This is pretty simple, he thought as he took the washcloth and began to roughly scrub the window. As he washed, he noticed that some of the mud was not coming off. Frustrated, he increased his strength and pressed down hard on the window. The window shattered, sending glass shards flying. Barricade jumped back, trying to avoid getting hit with any of the glass. Even if he was in his holoform, any pain it received he felt as well. He glanced over to where Sara disappeared, relieved to see that she had not come running. He would have to fix this before she saw it herself.

"What did you do?" a voice asked, causing Barricade to freeze. He looked through the broken window to see Frenzy, who seemed amused.

"I'm fixing this fragging thing. Help me glitchhead" Barricade growled, irritated. Frenzy stared at him for a moment, wondering if he should help. He decided to in the end, since Barricade was a lot bigger then he was. The little bot took a few pieces of glass and began to try and fit them together. As the two of them worked, neither noticed the cop car pulling up to the curb. Not until they suddenly heard a voice.

The newcomer was another officer, one of the nicer veterans. He had arrived to speak with Sara about work when he noticed Barricade. From his point of view, it looked like Barricade was breaking in to her house. He saw the window was broken and Sara was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey! Freeze" the officer snapped, causing Barricade to jump. Frenzy ducked and hid inside the house, leaving poor Barricade to deal with the officer. Barricade raised his hands up slowly, deciding against transforming and annihilating the officer. He did not want to break his cover.

"Wait, I can explain. I was cleaning the window!" Barricade said, staring back at the cop. The officer stared at him, raising an eyebrow. He had never seen the guy in his life.

"Really? Then why is it broken? Get in my cruiser. Now" he said, glaring at Barricade. Barricade glared back, though he complied and walked to the cruiser. This was a minor annoyance and he was sure Sara would end up helping him out of this mess. She would still be mad about the window though.

* * *

><p>Frenzy watched from inside the window as Barricade's holoform was led in to the cruiser and taken away. Cursing their luck, Frenzy hopped down on to the floor and ran to where he had last saw Sara. In his hurry, he nearly ran in to her leg as she was exiting her room.<p>

"Frenzy, what are you doing? You scared me!" Sara exclaimed, picking up the little bot. she noticed that Frenzy seemed to be troubled by something, causing her to frown.

"Barricade's holoform was taken by a fleshling!" Frenzy nearly yelled, panicking. Sara stared at him, repeating the words in her head.

"Fuck that's right! Another cop was coming over today…Wait, what did Barricade do to get in trouble?" Sara asked Frenzy, walking in to the front room. Frenzy did not even have to answer, the broken window visible. Sara stared at it, torn between helping Barricade or leaving him with the cop as revenge. Sighing, she decided to do the right thing.

"God damn it. I gave him a simple job and he turned it in to this" Sara muttered, walking outside and towards the cruiser. She climbed in, hesitating at first. She wondered if Barricade could tell if she was in here or not. The car came to live as she sat down, signaling that Barricade did know she was inside. Sara gripped the steering wheel, backing out of the driveway and heading towards the station. Barricade could not drive himself at the moment.

* * *

><p>Barricade could feel when Sara hopped inside him, turning the cruiser on for her. He could not speak to her, since he would end up speaking out of his holoform as well, but he could at least turn on. He glanced at the two cops now watching him in the small cell he was in. They would look at him every now and then, to make sure he was behaving, but for the most part they ignored him. Barricade could care less about what they were doing. He stared at a wall, impatiently waiting for Sara.<p>

* * *

><p>Sara parked in her normal parking spot, rushing out of the car as fast as she could. She had left Frenzy inside, deciding she would not need him at the moment. She stormed loudly in ot the station, startling the officers.<p>

"S-sara, hello! I thought you still had a few days off" one of the officers said, nearly choking on his donut. Sara only gave him a quick hello before rushing over to the Chief's office. She nearly slammed the door open, causing the Chief to jump. She softly closed it behind her and stared at him.

"Chief! Sorry for barging in like this but I'm here for a man arrested at my house. He was mistaken for a thief. I'm here to bail him out" Sara spoke quickly, exhausted. She looked at the man, who seemed ot be deep in thought. He sighed then spoke.

"I'm sorry Sara, but I can't allow that. The man will stay here. And so will you" he said, standing up. Sara stared at him, shocked. She had no idea what was going on, but she did not like it. She backed away towards the door, prepared to run out.

"What? Why? I didn't do anything!" she exclaimed, gripping the doorknob hard. Chief Vermont sighed, disappointed. Sara eyed him suspiciously, wondering what was going on here.

"Sara, you're wanted by the government. Earlier today a strange man appeared from nowhere in your yard. One of your neighbors reported it. Now, the government wants you. I'm not going to argue with the law" Chief Vermont said, reaching for his pistol. As soon as he did, Sara yanked the door open and bolted out. She had to get to Barricade fast. She slammed in to one of the officers by mistake, sending him to the ground. Sara ignored his complaints as she dashed towards the holding area. She heard Chief Vermont yelling behind her, causing her to run faster. She jumped over officer's desks as she made her way for the door. She kicked open the door to the holding area and burst in.

"Out of my way!", she snarled as she shoved the two guards out of the way, completely unlike her usual self. Barricade heard her voice, and the anger, and jumped. He noticed her standing there, looking distressed. The two guards were on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Sara? Wha..", Barricade was cut off when he heard yelling. He picked out the words and knew exactly what was going on. He shimmered for a moment before vanishing, realizing he had been found out. It was time to leave. Sara watched him vanish and ran towards the door on the other side of the room. She had to escape as well, bursting through the door and rushing down the hall. Luckily she knew where another exit was.

Barricade roared to life, causing Frenzy to jump. He held on as the car backed out suddenly and jerked to the left. He had scanned the station so that he could find out where Sara was headed. He raced to the door she was expected to come out of, jerking around and causing Frenzy to be thrown around inside. The poor bot had no idea what was going on.

Sara came bursting out of the door, jumping in to Barricade as the other officers came running out. They shot at Barricade, trying to stop him. Barricade just raced out of the parking lot, racing down the street. He expertly dodged other cars, ignoring the shrieking of a panicking Sara inside.

"Barricade slow down!" Sara shrieked, holding on to the seat for dear life. Barricade noticed, strapping her down with the seat belt. The Decepticon ignored her request, knowing that it was not safe just yet.

"Frag off! If they know about me, then you're government is involved now. Which means-" Barricade cut off suddenly, jerking to the right. He had seen with his mirror four black vans, all driving at insane speeds like he was. There were humans pointing strange weapons out of the window at him, causing Barricade to speed up. As soon as they began to fire, Barricade took action.

Sara felt the whole inside of Barricade shifting as Barricade began to transform around her. Sara shrieked, startled, as she was suddenly thrown up in to the air. Barricade skidded across the road, knocking cars out of the war and firing at the vans. Three of the vans managed to dodge, the fourth being blown off the road. As soon as he had fired, Barricade caught Sara and transformed back in to his alt mode. Frenzy had been hanging on to him the whole time, used to Barricade doing this. Sara had gone pale.

Barricade sped up even more; dodging as they humans began firing at him. The weapons left scorch marks in the ground, causing Barricade to question their origin. They seemed to be cybertronian, but Barricade did not know how they had got a hold of them. He weaved in and out of traffic, trying to lose them. Barricade continued this cat and mouse chase for a long time, relieved when he finally managed to lose them. He turned off on to an exit and into the parking lot of an old gas station. He opened the door, letting Sara out. She seemed to be shaken, but otherwise okay. She did not look at him when she spoke.

"Barricade, who are you?" She asked quietly, not looking at him. Barricade transformed, staring down at the human. She already knew he was a cybertronian. He had told her his self.

"You already know, I told you" Barricade pointed out, scanning the are quickly to make sure it was safe. He watched as she turned to face him. She looked as if she was dealing with many things at once.

"No you didn't Barricade. You didn't tell me who YOU are" Sara said, turning around. She walked over ot the gas station, leaving a confused Decepticon staring after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for making you wait so long again (Curse writers block!). Its getting a little dramatic now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heres another chapter (Now that my writer's block is gone). I typed this up pretty quickly, so its probably not one of my best chapters, but I think tis rpetty good. If it was not, I would not have uploaded it yet.**

**Sieluvsxav: Thanks for the review! Unlike you, I have to log in to actually upload chapters. I don't usually review myself lol**

**Noella50881: Thank you for the review! I'm happy to know that everyone was happy with the chapter, even it was a long wait :)**

**JasmineChyanna: Thank you for the review! At first I intended for Sara and Barricade to be limited to a friendship relationship, but they might end up becoming a couple. You'll have to wait and see ;)**

**firegirl16: Thank you for the review! It was my first chase scene like it before. As I said to Jasmine, you'll have to wait and see if they become a couple. Starscream's reaction would be heard alla round the Earth lol**

**Jacqueline Walker: Thanks for the review! Can;t blame Barricade, he did not realize his strength haha. He might run voer a cat, or something else. You'll have to wait and see**

* * *

><p>Sara was currently in the gas station, thankful that it had an ATM inside. She knew the government would be able to track her if she ever used it, but she would need money. She was in the process of taking out as much money as she possibly could, not wanting to use the card too many times. Besides, if the government caught up to them here, Barricade was with her. She bit her lip, thinking of that had happened so far. Her mind knew that it was pretty much Barricade's fault, but for some reason her heart could not accept it. She glanced outside at the parked cruiser, thankful that he was still hanging around. In fact, he could have left her at any time to save himself. However, for some reason, Sara knew he would not abandon her at a time like this.<p>

Barricade watched the human inside as she stood in front of a strange machine, apparently obtaining Earth currency. He watched her fidget every so often, especially when another human passed by her. He knew she was nervous, probably never experiencing something like this before. She had wanted to be on the side of the law, not wanted by it. Barricade looked back to the short conversation that had occurred earlier, trying to process what she had said. _'Who are you?' _

The question had been on his mind this whole time, something that he had not been prepared to answer. He had told her who he was; he had told her he was a cybertronian. He was a Decepticon too, but for some reason Barricade knew that was not what she wanted to know. The problem was, he did not know what she wanted to know. Barricade decided to put the question off to the side for now, since Sara was emerging from the gas station. In her hands were several bundles of paper, something Barricade was completely unfamiliar with. Frenzy peeked out from Barricade as she approached the car, looking relieved. She noticed Frenzy staring and offered him a bundle, much to his surprise. Frenzy took it and studied it, curious as to what it was.

"Its money, you know Earth currency" Sara explained to him as she crawled in to the driver's seat. She glanced at Frenzy, who was close to tearing the bundle, trying to see if it could stretch. Sara quickly put an end to his curiosity, explaining as much as she could about the paper money. The little bot, his questions answered, handed Sara back the money without another word. Barricade, however, was still curious.

"That looks like weak money; easily destroyed" Barricade commented as he pulled out of the gas station and back on to the road. For now, he was heading towards where Starscream's signal had last appeared. It had been a while ago, but with luck, Starscream would still be in the area. However, Barricade also knew that Starscream's reaction to a human like Sara would not be pretty. He did not know how he would keep Starscream from destroying her, but he had plenty of time to think. It was a few days from Starscream's position.

"So, it still works" Sara said with a shrug, settling back comfortably in to the seat. She took the money and tucked it away in the backseat. Usually she would have thrown it in to her purse already, but she did not have one now. She looked out the window, suddenly realizing she had no idea where they were heading.

"Barricade, Where are we going exactly?" Sara asked, looking out at the road in front of them. It was empty of most cars, since she had lived in such a small town, but it was obvious they were headed in to urban areas. Sara wondered if that was really the best choice, Barricade being a giant robot after all. However, she knew he must have a reason for doing something risky like this. Barricade was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how he was going to explain. He finally spoke after a few minutes.

"We're going to meet up with…a friend" Barricade said simply, causing Sara to raise an eyebrow. It had not ever occurred to her that there could be more just like him on Earth. She tried to imagine other vehicles transforming in to giant robots, finding it difficult.

"Wait, there are more of you? Why are you all even here?" Sara asked, causing Barricade to almost hit another car. Sara had to quickly take over, appearing as if she had been driving and giving the other driver an apologetic smile. After they had passed the irritated driver, Sara sighed in relief. She looked over at Frenzy when he made a noise that sounded like a cough.

"We came from a plant called cybertron, which has long since been dead. We all scattered across the universe to different planets. Some of us came here" Frenzy explained, intentionally leaving out the parts about the factions and the all spark. That information could end up being the cause of her betraying the two of them. Sara thought about it for a moment before nodding, as if she was approving it. For the next couple of hours they drove in silence, except for the times when Barricade tried out the radio.

* * *

><p>They arrived in the town over within a couple of hours, Frenzy in recharge and Sara close to passing out. Barricade was also in need of a recharge, pulling over in to a parking lot for a store. He released the seatbelts around Sara so that she could get out. Sara climbed out slowly, grabbing a couple bills before closing the door. She yawned and stretched, unused to spending so much time in a car.<p>

"I'll be back Barricade, I just need to get a few things" Sara said, making sure Barricade knew where she was going. Barricade just revved his engine a little before going in to a short recharge. Sara just nodded and headed for the store, determined to run in and out as fast as she could. She knew just how fast the government could be when they wanted something. She only had a few things to buy, so she knew it would not take too long.

While Sara was in the store, Barricade settled in to a short recharge. He had jolted Frenzy awake before he did so, making sure there would be someone to watch out for suspicious people. He did not feel like waking up in some sort of human laboratory. Frenzy sat in the passenger's seat, looking out the window and observing everything. There were a few humans walking around, some big and some small. Some were old while others were young. Frenzy found that observing different types of humans was actually quite entertaining. While watching everything, Frenzy noticed a few black cars pulling up in to the parking lot. He knew the moment the suited men climbed out that they were the human government.

Frenzy glanced over at the store, realizing that Sara was still inside. Caught between staying inside Barricade and going to help Sara, Frenzy found himself in a difficult situation. Finally, after watching the men disappear in to the store, Frenzy climbed out and moved as fast as he could to help Sara without being seen.

* * *

><p>Sara, on the other hand, was in the middle of the store looking for a blanket. She had decided that since Barricade had a holoform, she could sleep inside him while he drove towards their destination. The only problem was that she could not decide on which one she liked best. It was silly, but she wanted to make sure the blanket she had matched her. As she was finally deciding on the one she wanted, she felt something bump in to her leg. Startled, she looked down to see a panicked Frenzy. That was never good.<p>

"Frenzy, what are you doing?" she hissed, looking around to make sure there was nobody around. She scooped him up, setting him down on the shelf in front of her. Frenzy was annoyed, but decided that this was not the time to complain about anything.

"Your government agents are here! We have to get back to Barricade!" Frenzy said, glancing over when he heard motion. He knew that the humans would be here at any moment. Luckily Sara had fast reactions, moving as soon as Frenzy started running on the shelf. She followed the little bot, looking behind her every so often. Sure enough, there were about six men running down the hall, shouting for her to stop. Frenzy started knocking things off the shelf, attempting to slow then men down. He succeeded in slowing them down, but Sara as well. Sara had to be quick to dodge everything flying from behind Frenzy.

"Frenzy, you're going to be the death of me!" Sara exclaimed, trying to run without tripping or being hit by anything. The men behind them seemed to be having a bit more luck then her, obviously trained in the art of dodging flying things. Frenzy, finally realizing her mistake, stopped to let her pass then began pushing things again. That's when the men finally pulled out there pistols and fired, trying to hit Frenzy off the shelf. Frenzy noticed this quickly, grabbing a large bottle of something and thrusting it in to the line of fire. The bottle burst open, sending it contents spilling out all over the floor. This unintentionally gave Sara and Frenzy an advantage, causing the running med to skid and slide all over the place. Frenzy jumped in to Sara's outstretched hands as they ran out the store, setting off the alarm.

"Well I'm already a traitor to humanity, why not add theft to the list" Sara muttered, dashing towards Barricade. The Decepticon, woken by the loud alarms, was pulling up quickly to the store entrance. He opened the door for Sara and Frenzy, taking off as soon as they had jumped in. Sara slid in to the backseat instead of the driver's seat, allowing his holoform to take her place. There was a small, but noticeable, difference between his original holoform and the one sitting in the seat now. He had sunglasses on.

"What are you doing? Aren't we in a hurry?" Sara asked, noticing how they suddenly slowed down when they hit the street. Barricade did not answer, his holoform only smirking at her question. As if in response to her question, there was a loud bang. Sara looked through the back window to spy all of the government cars on fire, smoke rising quickly. The men were staggering out of the store, there clothes stained and angry expressions plastered across each one. Sara, if not for the situation, would have laughed out loud. She was still amused though.

"Did that answer your question?" Barricade asked, turning to look at Sara in the backseat. Sara only nodded, peeking back every few seconds. She was still a little worried, knowing that was not the last of them. Not only that, but Barricade's little show would catch a lot of attention. That meant the government probably knew where they were heading and in which direction. Sighing, she sunk in to the seat and covered herself with the stolen blanket. After a few minutes, she drifted off to sleep. Barricade, aware that she was asleep now, continued down the road in silence.

* * *

><p>The men stood quietly, their clothes all soaked, tattered and dirty. There were police cruisers surrounding the area, keeping regular civilians from entering the accident zone. The fire had been put out already, leaving behind the remains of what used to be three black vans. A fourth van had not too long ago arrived, hidden from civilian view by a few cruisers. Who had exited from it was none other than Grady Blackstoff, an agent of Sector Seven. Sector Seven, unknown to all except for a few select people, dealt with beings not of Earth.<p>

"So, you're telling me you allowed the NBE to escape? This is unacceptable! I went this thing caught and the human working with it thrown in to jail for treason! Do I make myself clear?" Blackstoff snapped at the agents, causing them to flinch. Blackstoff was a tall man in his late forties, known for being a strict and harsh man. He wore a black suit like most of the other agents, his head covered with dark black hair. His eyes looked to be a light green color, but nobody ever bothered to look long enough to confirm it.

The men just nodded, walking over to the remaining van to clean up. Blackstoff watched them, irritated by their failure. If he could not trust them to catch the NBE, then he would accompany them himself. He would not lose the first NBE they had found in years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it! I'll leave it up to your imagination to what type of music Barricade found and liked! Tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

** A/N:** **Ugh, Sorry for such a late update.** **I've been a bit busy lately with school and celebrations (Yay for my Birthday!). Well, here is the chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think!**

**firegirl16: Well, I would say that I am more Decepticon then Autobot (Though just barely. I'm kind of in the middle of the two.). The Decepticons just appeal to me more then the Autobots do**

**Noella50881: Oh yeah, Sector Seven is really bad. The chapter was mainly for introducing Sector Seven, so it may or may not be a while before they reappear again.**

**Kellyviolinthebest: Lol Barricade probably would listen to things like that. Heres the next installment, hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p>Sara turned a corner sharply, nearly slipping as she did so. The rain beat down hard against her back, hindering her movement speed. Her soaked shoes splashed loudly as she ran through a series of puddles, sending water everywhere and causing her to shiver. This, however, did very little to phase her as her current situation demanded much more attention. Daring to do so, Sara looked back to see that he was still following closely. Not only that, but he was also catching up to her quickly. Sara looked back forward just in time to see the trashcan as she slammed in to it, falling and hitting the wet pavement with a thud. Disorientated, Sara slowly sat up to find that she had twisted one of her legs. There was no more running for her. Determined to escape, Sara attempted to crawl away only for her injured leg to be grabbed roughly. Sara cried out when she was yanked back, forced to face her pursuer.<p>

"Please, you don't have to do this! Nobody is forcing you!" Sara pleaded, not for her life but for the sake of the one currently standing before her. It was a futile attempt, Sara realized, when she noticed his eyes. They were cold and lifeless, as if everything had been sucked out. All that was left was a mindless drone, left to obey those above him. Her pleading could not reach him anymore. Nobody could.

"You're right nobody is forcing me. I'm doing this of my own free will. You wanted to know who I was and now you do!" He said, patiently waiting for the police cruiser that was just pulling up. It stopped behind him, opening the door to let out Frenzy. The little bot met her eyes briefly, the same lifelessness in his optics as well. As soon as Frenzy had exited the cruiser, it began to transform.

"You thought you knew who we were didn't you. You thought we were the good guys. You don't know anything about us AT ALL!" the three figures screamed in unison, the man taking his free hand and raising it up. The fingers turned to sharp claws, sharp enough to cut through steel. Sara screamed as he brought it down towards her chest.

"BARRICADE!"

* * *

><p>Sara shot up quickly, smacking her head on the roof of the cruiser and sending poor Frenzy sailing across the seat. Frenzy, who had climbed on to her chest when he noticed her strange behavior, smacked against the window and bounced on to the seat. A few seconds after, the cruiser suddenly jerked to a stop, sending both of them smacking in to the two front seats. Sara bounced backwards, dazed, while Frenzy fell on to the floor. Barricade pulled over ot the side of the road, distressed and annoyed. His holoform turned away from the steering wheel to face her, masking his concern expertly.<p>

"What the frag do you want? What is it?" Barricade asked, restraining himself from snapping at her. Incredibly, he found it very easy to do this. Barricade was concerned about this, but decided not to dig deeper in to it. Right now, he had a human to deal with. The human in question stared at him blankly, obviously far from reality. It took her about a minute, to Barricade's amusement, to snap back to reality.

"I-I… it's nothing. I'm fine" Sara managed to say, glancing at the obviously annoyed Barricade. Frenzy climbed up on to the seat, also annoyed. Sara brought her hand to her head, a major headache overtaking her. She closed her eyes, exhausted. Sara laid her head down only to find her head on something other than the seat. She opened her eyes to find that Barricade had moved his holoform to the back seat, looking down at her.

"Humans usually sleep with pillows don't they? You didn't buy one so this will have to do" Barricade said, tinting the windows and pulling back out on to the road again. Sara could not help but smile at his action, closing her eyes again and falling in to a peaceful sleep. Barricade watched the human sleep, wondering what was going on in her head right now. He had learned about dreams not too long ago, knowing them as little worlds created for the human to explore. Frenzy climbed in to the front seat now, watching the two of them closely. They continued silently down the road for the next few hours, the only sound coming from Sara as she slept.

* * *

><p>"That looks completely disgusting" Barricade commented, watching as Sara bit a piece off of a brown stick-like object. She laughed a little, wiping her face with a napkin and continued eating. They had stopped about fifteen minutes ago so that Sara could eat something, accompanied by Barricade. However, now he wished had had not come.<p>

"Yeah, and what you eat doesn't look disgusting to me either? Don't go bashing on bacon, its food from god. It makes everything delicious and unhealthy" Sara said, eating quicker when she noticed the impatience in his eyes. She had learned not too long ago that Barricade was not one to be kept waiting. Her dream form earlier suddenly came to mind, causing her to shiver a little as she dumped out her trash. Barricade noticed, raising an eyebrow but saying nothing. Sara was grateful for his silence, not knowing how she could tell him about the dream. She could not lie to him, since he somehow always knew when she was.

"So, you humans are trying to shorten your lives? You fleshlings are all glitch heads" Barricade said, bringing up the conversation again. Barricade watched Sara closely as she laughed, thinking about what had happened earlier. Something was obviously bugging her, and he intended to find out what it was. Barricade pulled out on to the road again as soon as she was inside, his thoughts now occupied about what was coming next. They had been driving for a long time now, the moment of truth slowly approaching. Within a few hours, Sara would meet Starscream.

* * *

><p>The sky was empty, a few clouds lingering here and there. It was just the way Starscream liked it, annoyed whenever one of the human passenger planes came flying around. It took all of his self-control to keep himself from shooting each one down when they passed. However, it would jeopardize their current mission if he did so. Right now they needed to law low until Blackout initiated the first strike. Starscream had stressed this to each Decepticon that had been assigned to the mission, though he knew that one had not obeyed. Barricade's cover had been blown, having heard that it was because of a human female. Humans disgusted Starscream, their barbaric nature enough to justify their destruction. As soon as this thought passed through his processor, several unwanted memories followed.<p>

_The female human walked towards him slowly, her hair a light brown color with blonde highlights. Her eyes were brown as well, though they were much darker then her hair. Her cheeks were speckled with a few freckle and her lips curved upward in to a smile. She wore what every other person in the hanger wore, the standard US pilot uniform. She stopped in front of him, placing her hand on the front. She smiled warmly as she stared at him, though he did not know why. She did not know who he was, let alone that he was alive. So why was she smiling at him?_

Starscream growled at this, trying to distract his thoughts by flying down lower than usual. He could see the landscape below, a pleasant sight to behold. Starscream could not help but appreciate the view, though when he flew over a human structure he became disgusted once again. The humans were destroying their planet, ignorant to what they were doing. It fueled Starscream's hatred towards humanity and his desire to rid this planet of them. Starscream shuddered as another memory invaded his thoughts.

_The female fell to the ground, staring at Starscream in shock as he towered over her. Starscream was furious, that being an understatement. He had blown his cover and transformed right in front of a human, letting his guard down. He had to get rid of her before she tried to viciously attack him or run for the human authorities. What he did not expect was for her to, instead of running away or screaming, smile. She stood up slowly, brushing the dust off of her as she slowly approached him. Starscream was at a loss of words, backing away when she tried to approach him. Humans were not supposed to behave like this, they were supposed to be afraid. Yet here before him stood a human who was not cowering or screaming, but approaching him with a smile. She stopped, noticing that he was backing away._

"_Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I should introduce myself! My name is Christine" she said with an apologetic smile, backing away to give him room. Starscream narrowed his eyes, not sure if this was a trick or not. Starscream took a few seconds before he finally came to a decision._

"_My designation is Starscream" he said, watching as her face brightened. She smiled at him before turning and walking away, leaving the Decepticon to his own thoughts._

Starscream dove towards the ground, pulling up just in time to narrowly avoid colliding with the ground. He was irritated, his processor cluttered up with these long past memories. He had tried to forget, tried to bury her out of his mind forever. He could not, however, and it only fueled his anger and resentment even more. He was distracted so much that he almost failed to notice the spark signature that appeared. Starscream swerved around in the air, moving to intercept and meet with the Decepticon. Barricade had a good deal of explaining to do.

* * *

><p>Sara climbed out of Barricade when the doors flew open, followed by Frenzy. They had arrived at a large abandoned warehouse, big enough to allow the Decepticon to stand comfortably. She sat down on the ground, watching as Barricade transformed and scanned the area for Starscream's spark signature. He was both relived and distressed when he picked it up, noting that it was heading for them. He glanced down at Sara, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor behind him.<p>

"Human, go sit behind those boxes over there. For your own safety" Barricade growled, trying to be intimidating. He was a bit disappointed when Sara just nodded and walked over to the boxes, wondering if he had lost his touch. Frenzy climbed up his body, resting on his left shoulder and waiting patiently for the shitstorm approaching. He had picked up a few terms off of the human's World Wide Web. It was only about five minutes later when the Decepticon arrived, walking in through one of the large doors. Starscream approached the two Decepticons slowly, obviously furious.

"I'm sure you'd like to explain to me why you revealed yourself to the humans? You could ruin our mission" Starscream snarled, causing Frenzy to flinch. Barricade stood his ground, enduring the rage quite well. He was used to the easily angered Second-in-command's fits.

"It was an accident and not intentional. They only know I exist; they know nothing about the others" Barricade replied coolly, his tone sending shivers down Sara's spine. She watched the exchange between the two, fearing the new arrival. He did not look quite as intimidating as Barricade, but his attitude was one to fear. Sara suddenly had the desire to be on the road again alone with Barricade and Frenzy instead of hiding behind boxes.

"Accident or no accident it does not excuse this insubordination! I am very aware of the human you revealed yourself to and that she is in this room as we speak. You have five Earth-seconds to give me a reason to not blow her up right now" Starscream snapped angrily, glancing over at the boxes. He had been aware of her this whole time, his last comment causing Sara to fear for her life. She did not know if she would live after this. Her life was in the hands of Barricade now.

"Because she is a human. She could be a valuable asset to gathering information that would better help our plans. If I'm not mistaken, our knowledge of humans' customs is very limited" Barricade replied, returning Starscream's anger with fact. He knew that the Decepticon would be angry that he was right. Sure enough, Starscream's face contorted in to one of irritation before settling in to a somewhat calm mask.

"You bring up a valid point. Fine I shall allow you to keep your pet. However, she is your responsibility, not mine. Her life is in your hands" Starscream snapped, shuddering when another memory creeped in to his thoughts. Starscream was getting impatient with these.

_He felt a little guilty, though not too much. He had earlier refused to allow Christine to fly him in to battle, opting to rest for a little. The human had taken him out every day to fly, barely allowing him time to recharge. Besides, he knew the human could take care of herself in another jet. He sat there quietly, noticing something strange going on in the hanger. The pilots had just returned along with a truck towing something strange. After closer inspection, Starscream realized it was a jet. Christine's jet. Shock and anger hit him all at once, causing his to shudder. The pilots took no notice as they removed a human body from the truck as well. _

_He was angry, no furious, at himself. She had died because he had not been there for her that day. Her life had been in his hands. He had been responsible for her ever since their meeting. He had let her life slip away like that. _

Barricade stared at the second-in-command, noting how he shuddered, before heading to retrieve Sara. Starscream watched the exchange between the two in disgust. The human was an idiot, probably believing that Barricade was going to protect her if he had said no. Starscream practically hated the human, knowing that she was going to end up tearing one of his best soldiers apart. Well, his until Megatron returned.

Sara was relieved when Barricade came for her, assuring her that she was going to live. She looked at the other Decepticon, noticing how he looked at her. It frightened her how much hatred was emitting from his optics, especially when they had just met. The dream she had yesterday came to her thoughts again, causing her to shiver again. She wanted to feel as if she was protected, but she could not. Her dream had been horrible and she wished she had not had it, but she knew it was right. She knew nothing about them at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you go, I hope you liked it. I decided after a while of thinking to create a human relationship with Starscream (I might write a separate Fanfic about it in more detail or I may not). I hope you enjoyed the flashbacks and everything I put in to this! Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Phew, I think this might be the longest chapter I've written for this story so far! I had no idea if I wanted to push them in to the storyline of the movie or not, but I decided to do it. So, please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Suki-Angel91494: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. We always see Barricade as the bad guy, but nobody ever really knows what going on in that metal head of his. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses!**

**Noella50881: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you enjoy the story and hope you continue to do so! :) **

* * *

><p>"God I think I'm going to be sick"<p>

"You better not human" Starscream growled, though he increased his speed a little more. He had decided to borrow the human and make her useful by bringing her along with him. Barricade had been a little irritated that Starscream wanted to borrow his pet, as Starscream knew her as, but ended up giving up in the end. Starscream was his superior and Barricade had no right to argue with him.

"Well if you didn't fly so fast and do all these fancy moves in the sky I would be fine" Sara muttered under her breath, though she knew he could hear her. She did not like Starscream at all, the bot she had met only two days ago. He was demanding, irritating, short-tempered, and despised humans. It made her wonder how Barricade managed to tolerate Starscream for so long. Likewise, Starscream was thinking about how Barricade managed to tolerate Sara. To him, she was annoying, strange, disgusting, and above all a squishy human. Lost in his own thoughts, Starscream almost flew right over their target. He quickly dove downward when he realized this, sending Sara in to a panic fit. Even though she had the restraints on her, she still felt that she would fly away if she let go. So, she held on tightly until Starscream had finally landed. They landed in an empty field surrounded by trees, hiding them from view.

"Hurry and get out now" Starscream snapped at the shaken human, who gladly climbed out as quickly as she could. As soon as her feet hit the grass, the nausea that had been haunting her this whole time vanished. Sara felt relieved to be out of that metal deathtrap of a robot and on the grass. She looked back just in time to see Starscream rising back up in the air.

* * *

><p>Barricade followed behind a line of other police cruisers, his sirens on and flashing. His holoform was on, the police uniform altered to match the other human officers. The line of cruisers turned a corner, all headed towards the same destination. Barricade was amused by how oblivious the humans were. It had been so easy to sneak in to the line of cruisers without being noticed or arousing suspicion. As he drove, he suddenly felt a strange feeling. It was if he knew somebody was thinking or talking about him. Shrugging off the feeling, Barricade continued behind the line of cruisers quietly.<p>

Barricade approached the landed plane slowly, parking a little ways away from the other cars. Nobody seemed to notice, and if they did, they did not care. Barricade only had to wait a few minutes by himself before he spotted Frenzy making his way slowly towards him. Once Frenzy was close enough, Barricade quietly opened his door a little bit to allow the bot to climb in. When he did, Barricade noticed how strange Frenzy was acting. The bot seemed to be shaking a lot and when he spoke, it sounded as if his voice processor was acting up as well.

"F-F-Fleshings s-s-sho-t-t a-at m-me" Frenzy stuttered, trying to growl at the same time. All he made was a loud noise, as if someone was scraping their fingernails across a chalkboard. It was unpleasant sound, though it was not Barricade's main concern.

"Well, did you get the information?" Barricade asked, feeling a little impatient at the moment. The faster he got this done, the faster he could return and check on Sara. No doubt Starscream was being an irritating glitch head. The last thing he needed to find was Sara tied up somewhere or worse…

"I-I-I did m-m-manage to f-find out a f-few t-things, b-b-but not a-all. I-II found a b-b-boy named W-w-w-itwickey. H-h-his glasses a-are the m-m-map" Frenzy managed to spit out, though barely. Barricade had to record his voice then replay it to himself in order to understand what the bot was trying to say. After he knew what Frenzy had said, he popped out what appeared to be a little computer out of the radio console area. Frenzy took charge at this point, looking up the human he was talking about while Barricade pulled away from the scene. They needed to do one more thing before returning to the warehouse again. With a sigh, Barricade muted his audio receptors once Frenzy attempted to start up a conversation in his messed up voice. Barricade could only take so much.

* * *

><p>Sara walked out of the forest, now dressed in what appeared to be a military uniform like those fighting in Iraq. It was a little big for her, forcing her to roll up the sleeves a bit. She had a gun slung across her back and in one of her pants pockets, an I.D. Starscream had kindly dropped them out of the sky for her, causing her to have to climb a tree to fish them down. Sara was annoyed with the jet, but knew it was best not to say anything. Sara sighed, fishing inside her pocket for the I.D. According to the I.D her name was Christine Adams, an ex-pilot. The thing I noticed was that we looked nothing alike, a very big problem. Bringing her hand up to her ear, she pressed the button of the device clipped to her ear, allowing her to speak to Starscream.<p>

"Starscream, I don't look anything like the person on this I.D. Where'd you get it anyways?" Sara spoke, transmitting the message automatically to Starscream. The jet did not respond right away, as his thoughts were drifting elsewhere.

"_See what this is? It's my I.D! It lets me come in here without being questioned or anything. It has my picture and everything" Christine said, sitting inside of Starscream as he flew. They had just completed a daily practice session, where Starscream was showing her how to perform advanced maneuvers. He scanned the I.D, saving it in to his memory. It could be useful later. _

"_I see. You humans have primitive ways of identifying yourselves" Starscream said, jerking a little to the right as they flew. Christine laughed lightly and stowed the I.D in to the pocket of her uniform. She leaned forward, resting her arms on the control panel. Starscream growled when she did this, as it kind of screwed up his path of flight for a moment. He was not mad though. He could never be mad at her._

"You humans all look the same. But fine" Starscream growled irritably, taking a few seconds to produce a new I.D. He flew overhead, literally dropping out of the sky towards her. Sara jumped out of the way as the card came flying, hitting the ground and sticking in the mud. She rolled her eyes, tossing away the defect I.D and picking up the new one.

"Thanks" Sara said sarcastically before cutting off the transmission, knowing that Starscream was probably screaming at her. She would take it from Barricade when he was annoyed, but not from anyone else. Looking around briefly, Sara began to head in to the direction Starscream had ordered her to go. She was a bit nervous, since this was a first for her. She had never been a spy before.

* * *

><p>Barricade entered a parking garage slowly, his sources showing that the boy would be headed in this direction. Frenzy had hid himself inside a compartment made especially for him, allowing for Barricade to transform when needed without the chance of crushing the tiny bot. Then again, Barricade usually transformed with anyone without a care for their safety. He had even done it with Sara, though he did regret it when he had to deal with her screams piercing his audio receptors. Human females could be very loud.<p>

Barricade was brought back to reality when he heard the sound of a boy screaming at him. Barricade quickly tinted his window and slowly approached the panicking human. He stopped short of the human then began to move forward aggressively, startling the boy. The boy stumbled backwards, ending up on top of a car hood as Barricade began to transform right in front of him. Barricade slammed one mechanical hand down on either side of the human, not bothering to be gentle. This human was the enemy, unlike Sara.

"Are you Ladiesman 217? Answer me boy!" Barricade snarled, becoming very impatient with the screaming human. He repeated his question again, slamming down on the car roughly. The boy, panicking still, finally managed to answer.

"Y-Yes!" he screamed, looking as though he was about to piss his pants. Barricade was amused by this, finding it hard to not laugh out loud at the human. However, he knew he could not do that right now. He was supposed to be intimidating. Barricade then proceeded to demand to know the whereabouts of the item he was after, the glasses from the boy's ancestor. Barricade was about to repeat his question once more when suddenly a yellow Camaro appeared. It slammed in to Barricade, transforming midair and sending the Decepticon flying backwards in to several cars. Barricade snarled, using his arm to block another attack from the yellow Autobot Bumblebee. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the human running towards a female. Barricade attempted to knock Bumblebee backward, failing and being sent backwards even farther. The Decepticon slammed against the wall, temporarily disabled. Barricade could watch as Bumblebee transformed back in to his alt form to pick up the humans.

Barricade managed to get up about a minute later, quickly transforming in to his alt form and chasing after the Autobot. Luckily, the Autobot had yet to get out of his radar range, allowing the Decepticon to follow him. He barreled down the street with his sirens on, only half conscious of the driving laws in this area. The Decepticon found himself heading in to a human junkyard, turning on his headlights to see. Barricade had just realized that it had grown darker outside. He drove past the area where he knew Bumblebee was, driving back and forth. He was being incredibly patient, a feat that the hiding Frenzy would never have believed he could achieve.

The Autobot suddenly barreled out of his hiding spot, nearly slamming in to Barricade, who swerved out of the way quickly. Bumblebee sped through the junkyard, Barricade following closely behind. He watched as Bumblebee forced the humans out so that he could transform to fight. Barricade was amused by this, considering he had transformed with a human inside him before. Barricade sped up towards the yellow bot, performing the same maneuver he had done earlier. The only difference was that Barricade was stronger. As the two bots toppled over, Barricade released Frenzy to attack the human.

Frenzy was excited as he fell out of the compartment out in to the air. He maneuvered through the air so that he could smack right in to Sam. He had heard the female calling him that earlier when she had arrived. Sam tried to smack the tiny bot off, having a hard time while Frenzy crawled all around searching for the glasses which simultaneously attacking. It ended when Frenzy lost his grip, falling off Sam along with his pants. Sam kicked off his pants, leaving Frenzy to struggle for a moment.

Frenzy panicked, unable to see a thing while trapped inside the pants. He started shooting off his guns, creating holes and letting a little moonlight in. Frustrated, Frenzy retraced his guns and used his claws to shred through the pants. As soon as he did, something connected with his body. Frenzy felt pain until finally his head was popped off. His body fell to the ground, leaving him useless on the ground. To his annoyance, Sam kicked him and sent him flying away.

While this was all happening, Barricade and Bumblebee were having a showdown. Barricade, at first, was doing pretty well. He was beating down on Barricade with what appeared to be a mace with rotating blades. Bumblebee let out a series of shrieks before curling up his hand and slamming Barricade in to a building. Barricade slammed down, crushing everything below him. Barricade managed to roil over just in time to avoid another one of the Autobot's fists and take back control. Barricade retracted his mace and began bashing Bumblebee repeatedly on the head. As he did this, Bumblebee manage dot get in one last blow, knocking Barricade backwards again and disabling him. With that the battle was over.

Frenzy noticed Barricade had fallen and cursed. Frenzy let out a few clicks and whirs, temporary legs and feet appearing so that he could sneak over to the female's fallen bag. He crept inside, looking around until he had found what he needed. He scanned the device and transformed in to it, turning in to a small phone. It was smaller than Sara's, which was a disappointment. With that thought in mind, Frenzy hoped that Sara was doing a lot better than they were.

* * *

><p>Sara in fact was doing much better than they were with her mission. She had infiltrated the Hoover Dam easily, finding that it was not as it appeared. In fact, when she entered inside with the group she had snuck in to, she found that it was hiding a secret facility. The group filed in to a slim hallway, forcing them to go through it in a single file line. Sara felt like a kindergartener as they did this. A few seconds later, she found herself in a large room with a strange object. She only had a few seconds to look before they were directed towards a different room.<p>

"Welcome gentlemen, and women. I am Seymour Simmon, the person in charge of all of you today" Simmons said, entering the room with two other men. All three of them were dressed in clean, black suits that looked expensive. Sara mentally wondered if this is what the government was paying for, fancy suits for the superiors. Realizing that she was drifting off, Sara snapped back to reality and paid closer attention to Simmons as he spoke. He spoke for about five minutes, mostly about secrecy and the punishment for treason. He then proceeded to dismiss the group, allowing for them to explore the areas that were allowed to be in. To her surprise, Sara had been given access to every room in the facility. She secretly wondered if this was Starscream's doing.

"Ah Adams, may I have a word with you about your orders?" one of the suited men said, causing Sara to stop in her tracks. She turned around to face him, wondering if she was in trouble.

"Yes sir, what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, trying to be polite. The attitude paid off, earning an approving smile.

"You are very well-mannered Captain. It is good to know we have people like you. But that is beside the point. You will be joining us on a trip to a certain city. We have had reports of… strange things" the man continued, watching for her reaction. Sara gave him the surprised reaction he was looking for, though she really was not. She knew that Barricade had been sent to that area.

"Yes sir, when shall we be leaving?" she asked, keeping up her polite manner the whole time. She watched him think for a moment, causing her to wonder if they had even planned yet.

"You have an hour to prepare. Please try to be on time so that we may arrive on schedule" he said, giving her a map and showing her where they would be meeting. She studied the map, nodding slowly before exiting the room. She had to inform Starscream about what was happening.

Sara sped through the hallway, having to stop every few minutes whenever she accidently bumped in to somebody. It took longer than she wanted, but she finally made it to her destination. She walked in to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She turned on the device on her ear and attempted to transmit to Starscream, finding that it was being jammed. All she heard from the other end was static.

"That's great I ran all this wa- Damn it I'm going to be late!" Sara almost shouted, smacking in to the door in her attempt to run. Sara, embarrassed, unlocked the door first before running out. She dashed through the hallways, managing to avoid any collisions. She turned down several hallways before she finally arrived at her destination, composing herself quickly before entering. She was greeted by several men in black suits, including Simmons.

"You were almost late Captain" Simmons said, staring at her with such a serious face Sara almost lost her composure.

"I'm sorry Sir, I got caught up in something" She said apologetically, not knowing what else to do. She was completely lost when it came to military things. She was relieved when Simmons said nothing more, deciding it was best not to push the subject. According to the records he was provided with, she was fairly new. As soon as he turned around, people were piling in to their designated vehicles. Sara watched them for a few seconds before heading towards the vehicle she was supposed to be in.

'I assume that once I'm out of this place I'll be able to contact Starscream', Sara though as she climbed in to the back of the dark van. The windows were tinted, making it impossible for her to see outside and check her surroundings. As she settled in to the van and buckled her seatbelt, Simmons and another man climbed in to the van as well. Simmons turned to look at Sara.

"In case you haven't been briefed yet, we are headed to Tranquility. It will take a couple of hours to get there so you better get comfortable Captain" Simmons said before turning his attention to the front. Sara took his advice seriously, stretching out a little on the back seat. Luckily, she was the only one in the backseat. After a few minutes of waiting, she felt the van start to move. She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping that the trip would be over soon. She was not comfortable in any car besides Barricade.

* * *

><p>Barricade was in pain, though that did not stop him from transforming in to his alt form before the authorities arrived. His alt form looked completely smashed, evidence of the beating he had just taken. Though he was plenty injured himself, he was pleased that Frenzy had managed to hitch a ride with the Autobot and his human friends. Though the bot was a glitchhead, he knew Frenzy would be able to locate the information they needed.<p>

Barricade shifted uncomfortably, impatiently waiting for his repair systems to start up. They would not fix all of the damage, but he would at least be able to drive around without feeling like he was on fire. Barricade backed up to hide under some debris, watching as the authorities investigated the scene. Since this was a junkyard, a hidden and damaged cop car would not be unnatural. Barricade, after a few minutes, shut down and went in to recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you enjoyed the format of the story. I decided to go along and have them separate from each other for a while. I myself think its sweet that even though they are not together, they are still worrying about each other. I hope you all continue to enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sara woke up the moment the van slowed to a stop, parked outside a normal civilian residence. She stared at the house, unsure of why they were here. After a moment of unawareness, Sara finally climbed out of the van to take in the scenery. It was nighttime already, making it a bit difficult to see. However, Sara noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She glanced briefly over, wondering what was going on in the backyard. After a few seconds of nothing, Sara sighed and returned her attention to the situation at hand. She walked over to join Simmons, who was currently headed towards the house.

"Sir If I may ask, what exactly are we doing here?" Sara asked, staring at the men who appeared to be digging through a flowerbed. She waited for Simmons to answer, but he never did. Instead, he stopped at the door and knocked politely. Sara resisted the urge to laugh, wondering why he was doing something like that. They were already digging through the flowerbeds without permission, so why not just barge in as well? Sara ignored the commotion coming from the two adults who had answered the door, walking in quietly behind Simmons. It was not until the two teenagers came down that she noticed something. Peeking out sneakily from the girl's bag was none other than Frenzy.

Sara looked away quickly, guessing that Frenzy was in disguise. Frenzy hid back in the bag, grateful that she had not blown his cover. It would have created a very awkward and dangerous situation for the both of them. Frenzy transformed as quietly as possible back in to a cell phone, situating his self so that he would not roll around while the bag moved. On the outside, Sara climbed in to the car with Simmons, this time taking the front passenger seat. The man who had sat there before relocated to a different van.

Sara glanced back at the two teens, watching them closely as they fidgeted. There had to be a reason for them being brought here, and she had no doubt in her mind that it involved aliens. She was proven right when Simmons turned around and began interrogating them. Sara herself became nervous, wondering what would happen if it was found out she was a spy. Sara shuddered and shook off the feeling, turning to look out the window as the interrogation continued. She only a few more seconds to relax before the van in front of them suddenly jerked to a stop. The next thing she knew, their car was lifted right off the ground.

Sara knew she was not the only one shrieking; since she could not really hear her own voice. The two in the back were screaming and Simmons was yelling. Frenzy was panicking in his own quiet way, trying not to blow his cover. The car shook for a moment before the top was violently ripped off, revealing a set of blue optics. Sara stared, wide-eyed and shocked. She had never guessed that there could be other robots besides the three she knew, especially colorful ones. She gripped the seat tightly as the car was dropped to the ground, bouncing on its tires. Sara, after the initial shock had worn out, finally saw the scene in front of them. The other vans had all been stopped as well, surrounded by five tall and colorful robots. For a moment, Sara had the fleeting image of large skittles surrounding them.

If she had been in a different situation, she probably would have laughed. However, this was not the time to laugh. She climbed out slowly along with Simmons and the two teens, having been ordered to do so by the large robotic being. Simmons appeared to be acting brave in front of the robot, informing the robot of his inability to communicate with him. Sara sat down on the ground with the other agents, staring at the five robots surrounding them. She compared them to Starscream and Barricade, noting the differences. For some reason, these robots did not seem as threatening or aggressive as Barricade had said. Barricade had told her many things about his race, including the enemy.

Sara was brought back to reality when I looked up to find Simmons tied up, practically naked. At that moment, Sara was grateful that he had not been completely stripped. Sara watched helplessly as the two teens, suddenly bursting with confidence, were scooped up by the tallest robot and taken away. As soon as they were gone, the rest of us sprang in to action. Simmons was quickly untied and given some protective gear to put over what he had left on. Sara hopped in to a vacant van along with Simmons, quickly slipping her seatbelt on before they took off. Ahead of them were several helicopters, chasing the feeling robot. The other four had vanished mysteriously.

"Come on lets go. We must not lose them" Simmons yelled as he pressed down hard on the pedal. The black van sped forward, followed by the other ones as well. Sara felt incredibly nervous going at fast speeds like this, everything around them a blur. They were following the helicopter lights, which were supposedly following the robot. If it had not been for the large craters in the ground, she probably would have doubted that the helicopters still had him in sight.

The van jerked around a corner, causing Sara to grip the seat. The uncomfortable feeling was increasing as they suddenly crossed over on to grass and downhill. They pulled in to an open tunnel below and on to concrete. They took off straight down the tunnel, driving for only a few seconds before a yellow car pulled ahead of them. It was a beautiful yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. Sara watched it, wondering why somebody would be driving down here at this time at night.

Her question was answered when she noticed the two teens from before falling from underneath a bridge. The yellow car revved its engine and sped up. As soon as it was in range, its whole body began to shift until it was one of the robots from before. It caught the two teens quickly before they could hit the ground. While doing this, the yellow robot stared back at the black van with wide blue optics. Sara felt incredibly uncomfortable under his gaze, suddenly wondering if the robot was as bad as Barricade had described. Maybe he was a good robot.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, the helicopter appeared with a few others. Men in the helicopters fired harpoon cables at the bot, dragging him down to the ground. Several soldiers hopped out and began attempts to freeze the yellow robot, at the same time trying to restrain the two human teens. Sara climbed out of the car slowly, approaching the struggling bot. He looked at her again with the same blue optics, causing that guilty feeling to return. With a shake of her head, Sara walked back to the van Simmons had just exited, climbing in to the drivers' seat this time. Simmons led the two teens to the van, though not without saying something to them. Sara chose to ignore their exchange of words, looking out the window again.

Barricade pulled out on to the road, his armor dented in a few places, but for the most part repaired. His paint was scratched in several places and his tires appeared to be out of air. He growled as he drove, fighting off the anger that was threatening to consume him. He hated to be beaten, especially when it meant failing his objective. However, he was pleased to know that Frenzy had managed to hitch a ride with the Witwicky child. Barricade had received a message a while ago from Frenzy, informing him of everything that was happening. However, the thing that most pleased him was that Sara was safe with Frenzy. As long as Frenzy was near her, he would be able to know where she was and how she was doing.

'She infiltrated their ranks pretty well though… These fleshlings are stupider then I imagined' Barricade though as he turned down another road. His destination was the area where Frenzy, Sara, and Lord Megatron would hopefully be together. He was anxious for his lord to be brought back again, though he was unsure how he would react around Sara. Barricade shivered at the thought, knowing that when the time came he would be forced to make a decision. He just hoped it did not come soon.

Sara found herself once again in the air, this time in a human operated helicopter. She dared not peek out the window, knowing that once she did that would be it. She was not too keen on flying ever since that day she had been with Starscream. She did not wish to repeat that horror again.

"Nervous Captain?" Simmons asked, staring at the fidgeting girl. He had been around enough people to know when someone was nervous or not.

"Is it that obvious sir?" Sara said, looking at him nervously. She was not only nervous now because of flying, but because of the chance that she could blow her cover. It would be the end of her if she did so.

"Captain, I am a trained agent. It should not be surprising that I noticed" Simmons said, causing Sara to frown mentally. He was so…stuck up? Sara found it hard to find the right word, having rarely found the need to insult people.

"ah, sorry sir! I meant no disrespect" Sara said before looking down at her feet. She was grateful that he did not speak to her again as the flight continued, ending when they arrived back at the base. It was at this moment Sara realized where they were. She climbed out slowly, studying the area. If she had not known about Frenzy hiding in the girl's bag, she probably would have excused herself to inform Starscream. She followed behind the group quietly.

As soon as they had all entered the base without any trouble, Sara quickly excused herself. She began to explore the base, peeking in to doors that she had access to. She found it all quite interesting until she reached a certain room, walking slowly in. Before her eyes was a large, robotic form. He was placed upright frozen in place. She walked forward slowly, taking in his appearance. He looked exactly as Starscream had described; downright scary. She moved closer until she was finally stopped by one of the guards, informing her that she could move no closer. Sara was content, however, staring at him from this distance.

Frenzy managed to sneak out of the bag after they were well in the base in the room holding the beloved All Spark. Frenzy had used a little of the cube's power in order to regenerate his body, making it easier for him to snoop around. He snuck behind unsuspecting humans, his destination already set in his processor. As he moved quietly towards the control room, his mind wandered briefly to the female human. He had seen her earlier, thankful that she had not blown his cover. He would have to locate her again soon or Barricade would fry his aft.

The little bot shut the door quietly behind him, quickly subduing the humans inside. He climbed up to where the controls were and began working his magic. After a few seconds of messing around, he finally managed to shut down the cryo-stasis machines that kept his master frozen. Frenzy hopped off at this point at the sound of the alarms, creeping out quietly. As he began to make his way to find Sara, he noticed a few humans running. Pausing to consider the consequences, Frenzy finally decided to chase after the humans. Sara could not possibly get in to trouble too fast.

Sara stumbled back along with the rest of the humans as soon as the alarms went off. Scientists ran all around, trying to figure out what the problem was while the frozen beast began to thaw out. Sara backed away as well, not knowing what Megatron would do to her. Barricade had been sure to inform her about his attitude towards humans. After a few seconds, his eyes lit up red and he began to regain control over his body.

"I Am MEGATRON" Megatron roared, ripping apart the machine that had once held him in place. He kicked a few humans close to him, killing them instantly. As he did so, he noticed one of the humans in particular staring at him. She was staring at him with fear, but also with recognition. He reached towards her, causing her to automatically back away.

"Fleshling stay put and no harm will come to you. Yet" Megatron growled, finally managing to snatch her right up off the ground. Sara squirmed uncomfortably, wondering if Megatron knew how to hold a human without crushing them. She stared right at his red optics in fear, unable to say anything.

"You see to be more aware then the rest of race. Tell me why is that? Do you know me insect?" Megatron continued, watching Sara as she fidgeted once more. Taking a deep breath, she managed ot regain her speech.

"I-I was sent her by Starscream. I was informed about you by Barricade and Frenzy. I swear I'm on your side" Sara said, praying in the back of her mind that this would not be the end. To her horror, Megatron growled angrily. He was not pleased.

"Depending on insects like you? Is that what my insubordinate second-in-command has been doing? Hmph, I will spare your life here, but I will not save you." Megatron growled, setting her down roughly on the ground again. He began to transform in to his alt form, taking off and leaving Sara sitting there on the floor. She watched him go, shaking a little. She had never been so scared in her life. After a few minutes, she stood up slowly and began to make her way to the door. She would have to save herself this time, left alone by everybody. As soon as she exited the room and began to make her escape, she heard something from behind her.

"Hey you!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well here we are at the end of what I think is probably one of my best stories. This was such a hard chapter to write (I'm not dropping any spoilers!). You'll find out when you read haha**

**Noella50881: Thank you for the review! I hope you've enjoyed the story all the way through!**

**sieluvsxav: haha indeed. Thank you for the review and I hope you've enjoyed the story all the way through! **

* * *

><p>Grady Blackstoff approached smoothly, backed up by several men wielding weapons. His face was twisted in to one of delight, having spent much time trying to track this girl down. Now, he had finally caught up to her. Sara watched him as he approached, unaware that he knew who she really was.<p>

"Sir, sorry I don't recall having met you before. I'm Captain Adams." Sara said, saluting him the best she could. She was shocked, that being an understatement, when one of the men fired at her. The bullet pierced her left arm, causing her to double over in pain. She quickly reached her right arm over to help support the injured one. Blackstoff stopped a few feet away, smiling in triumph.

"Don't give me your bullshit Captain, or should I say Recruit Sara Smith" he said softly, staring down at the horror stricken Sara. She had done her best to keep her cover, which had apparently been blown. However, nobody else had acted like she was the enemy. Why was this guy the only one who was aggressive towards her?

"You look troubled recruit. Let me enlighten you to the facts. I've been chasing you and your alien friend for quite a long time. I believe you managed to escape from us not too long ago. But I have you now, and your friends will be next" he said, watching for her reaction. Sara's breath stopped, the pain flaring up in her arm. It could not end like this, not yet. If she was going to die, she would die with a fight. With a complete lack of common sense and massive amount of bravery, Sara let go of her wounded arm and connected her fist with his face. Blackstoff stumbled back, giving her a small window of opportunity. Sara bolted down the hallway, ducking as soon as the first shots were fired.

"After her, don't let that traitor escape" Blackstoff roared, holding his face in his hand. He rose back up to his feet, sporting a black eye.

Sara swung around a corner, shoving people out of her way as she made her escape. Behind her, the shrieks of the people were nothing compared to the roaring of Blackstoff, who was giving chase as well. Sara ducked in to a room quickly, noting that it was filled with weapons. Moving as quickly as possible, she reached for two old fashioned pistols and ran out the door again. As she did, she shoved her pursuers out of the way, firing the pistols as she did so. She aimed to injure, not wanting to kill anybody. She just wanted to escape alive.

* * *

><p>Barricade took off at high speeds down the road, sirens blazing. Behind him were two other Decepticons, Devastator and Bonecrusher. The all spark had been located and his master revived, much to his pleasure. The only thing that was missing was the knowledge of Sara's whereabouts. The only thing he knew at this point was that she was still at the location where the All spark had been located. Growling under his breath, he attempted to stay focused as he tried to clear a path for the other two.<p>

"Pathetic, I'll make my own path myself" Bonecrusher roared over their comm link, smashing through cars and shoving them out of the way. Barricade had no problem with Bonecrusher's idea, though he still kept his sirens on. That's when they came in to view.

The line of Autobots was easily noticeable amongst all of the other cars. Devastators pulled away from the two, leaving them alone to face the Autobots. Bonecrusher moved forward to intercept, transforming while moving. He skated down the highway, shoving cars out of the way. As he did this, a large Peterbilt moved to intercept him. Transforming quickly, Optimus Prime made a move to intercept the Decepticon. As soon as he saw him, Bonecrusher moved forward to attack, slicing a bus in half while he did so. The two bots collided, tumbling off the road and down below. Barricade backed off away from the Autobots, knowing he was no match for all of them at once. He would have pursued him if it had not been for the last message from Frenzy he received.

* * *

><p>Frenzy had taken it upon himself to attack the humans, trying to break through the door in order to get to them. He shot at the humans inside, trying to finish them all off. It was a difficult task, considering one of the humans was now firing flames right at him. He backed off, trying to determine a suitable action. With a glance upward, he realized what to do.<p>

Inside, Simmons along with the others waited as they heard the silence. The man at the computer known as Glenn worked quickly with another known as Secretary Keller. A female named Maggie was also in the room, looking around as she waited for the inevitable second attack. After a few seconds, they heard a noise from above. Acting as quickly as possible, Keller took the old shotgun he had obtained earlier and began firing upward. After a few shots, Frenzy came tumbling out guns blazing. The humans ducked, firing at him whenever they got the chance.

Frenzy at this point was becoming impatient, trying to kill them all. While he did this, he sent Barricade a quick message, informing him that Sara was still in the base. Frenzy did not know whether or not he would be able to make his move to help the human escape or not. As he fired, one of the flying blades he had fired ricocheted across the walls, piercing the bot in the head. He staggered backwards, the damage severe.

"Oh shit" was the last thing he muttered before he collapsed on the floor. His red optics dimmed slowly until they finally gave out, his spark extinguished.

* * *

><p>Sara limped as fast as she could down another hallway, breathing heavily. She had taken another hit to the leg, severely handicapping her. Behind her, the remaining men shouted and fired, amazingly missing the staggering woman. She fired back several more times, taking down a few of them before she finally ran out of ammo. With a curse, she shoved more people out of the way as she moved towards the door at the end of the hallway. She exited the hall, entering the outside world to find herself face to face with Starscream. Starscream laughed lightly, slamming the door behind her and jamming it in. It would give him some time to discuss a few things with her.<p>

"You're been abandoned here human, left here to die. You've outgrown your use to us now" he cackled, his red optics never leaving hers. Sara stared at him, her breathing ragged and uneven. The bloodloss was starting to take its toll, slowing draining the life out of her. Her face was pale and dirty, with a few strands of hair plastered to it.

"Then why are you here? If I'm of no use, why are you here talking to me now? You must have had a reason to be here!" Sara shouted, aware that he was much stronger than her. She did not care at this point, having dealt with a lot today. She wanted to get straight to the point.

"You better watch your tone insect, but you are correct. I do have further use of you. How would you like to make a deal? I'll save your pitiful life if you do something for me" he said, watching as she narrowed her eyes. He picked her up slowly, speaking low to her. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at him.

* * *

><p>Barricade took off down the road towards the base, emotions conflicting. His loyalty to Megatron and feelings about Sara clashed against one another, threatening to tear him apart from the inside. With a loud roar, he continued down the road. If he had been like he was before, Megatron would be the obvious choice. However, that was not the case. He had grown dangerously attached to the human, not wanting to let her die. He would make sure she lived.<p>

His sirens blazing, he moved through the traffic easily. The humans were easily fooled, assuming that he was one of them. Growling under his breath, he transformed while moving as a vehicle ahead refused to move out of his way. Grasping it with his claws, he thrust the vehicle aside and ran down the road. He knew he cover was blown, but he also knew the Autobots would not be after him just yet. They were currently dealing with the others.

Barricade chuckled to himself, wondering how Sara would react if she could see him now. He was tearing through other members of her race like it was nothing, without a care in the world. She thought he was good, and he knew it. He had deceived her this whole time. With a growl, he continued to tear through the line of cars that waited patiently at a stoplight. She deserved to know the truth, no matter what happened. It was time she knew who he was.

Sara lay on the ground, weak from the blood loss. She crawled forward a little, though she had no destination in mind. If she did not get help fast, this would be the end of her. She moved at a slow pace, looking forward as she did so. She smiled when she saw the familiar bot running towards her, leaving behind a trail of mass destruction. She saw him narrow his optics before activating his holoform, running towards her to help.

"Dammit you fleshlings are so easily damaged" Barricade muttered, forcing her in to a sitting position so that he could inspect the damage. After a few seconds, he moved to rip off cloth from her pants in order to bind the wounds. As he did so, he listened to her faltering heartbeat. He could only hope he was not too late.

"B-Barricade, he w-wanted me to b-betray you. I didn't though, I c-couldn't." Sara whispered, barely able to form the words as she tried to speak. Barricade stared at her before finishing his work, his robotic form walking over. As gently as a giant metal robot could, he picked her up in to his hands along with his holoform.

"It wouldn't matter if you did; you're just a fleshling to me after all. We're not the same at all"Barricade said, relieved that she was all right. Sara gave him a small smile before hugging his holoform, surprised when he returned the gesture. She pulled away, staring at him with wide eyes.

"But, that doesn't mean I don't care for you. You may be a fleshling, but you're the best damn one I know" he said slowly, finding it incredibly hard to find the right words. He could not understand how other mechs and male humans alike did this, speaking to a female about feelings. He watched as she closed her eyes before opening then once more. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Barricade I-"she was cut off as a loud bang rang through the air, startling Barricade. Within seconds, Sara slumped against him, her breathing slowing to a standstill. The bullet had gone right through her and his holoform, ricocheting off his armor and falling to the ground. Barricade could only stare at her with wide optics before his rage completely took over. He whirled to face the source, spotting Blackstoff along with three other men. One held a sniper rifle, preparing to fire again.

His holoform jumped out of his hand, landing on the ground and setting Sara down. Her eyes were closed and her body unmoving, fueling his rage even more. The holoform faded quickly as he moved forward, firing quickly at the humans. The ground around the group exploded, sending them flying. Barricade, however, was not done yet. With incredible speed, he caught the sniper and Blackstoff in both of his hands. They stared at him, frightened. With a loud roar, he crushed them and killed them instantly. He dropped the remains to the ground, turning his back on the base. He walked forward, picking up Sara's body before transforming. He took off down another road, a new destination in mind.

* * *

><p>Rain splattered across his windshield as he drove, his sirens off for once. In fact, he was driving like any other normal human would. Several things were weighing heavy on him. He had learned of the defeat at mission city and the fall of his master, along with the loss of the All spark. Starscream had once again taken over, much to his displeasure. The Decepticon wondered what the outcome would have been if he had been there. However, something else was currently dominating his mind. In the back seat, sitting upright with a seatbelt around her was Sara, her skin pale and cold. She wore the same uniform that she had when Barricade had first met her. Her eyes were closed and she hung limp against the seatbelt, the blood on her having been washed off ages ago.<p>

Barricade drove on until he reached a small crater in the ground. He stopped, examining it before transforming. He stood upright, holding Sara in his hands as he approached the crater. Glancing at her body again, he gently lowered it down in to the crater. He looked around before spotting what he was searching for, the form of a damaged police cruiser. With a grunt, he lifted it up and used his hands to reshape it in to the form of a tombstone. He pushed it down in to the ground behind Sara, examining his handiwork. Using one of his claws, he carved in to the metal before moving away. He took the dirt surrounding the area and forced it in to the crater, covering up Sara. With one last look, he transformed and took off down the road again.

Flying above secretly was Starscream, watching as his subordinate headed towards the down. He stayed there in the air for a while, watching as the Decepticon tore up the town that he had entered. He cackled before taking off through the sky. He would always have his way.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Well here we are at the end. I assume you know why it was a hard chapter to write (I hot so emotional). However, this may not be the end. There are plans being made for a sequel, so watch out. I'm only dropping one hint and here it is:**

**"Differences will be put aside for the sake of one"**

**Well, thank you all for reading and those who reviewed and or favorited! **


End file.
